


Digimon 02: reboot

by animefan9610



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, daisuke has low self-esteem
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan9610/pseuds/animefan9610
Summary: Como el propio título del fic indica, este fic es un remake/reboot como queráis llamarlo de Digimon 02. El objetivo de este fic es, ante todo, tratar de arreglar todos los errores y la trama desaprovechada que nos dejó la segunda temporada de Digimon.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. El que hereda el valor

**Author's Note:**

> Un amigo y yo nos pusimos un día a pensar en que se podría arreglar de 02 y bueno, este fanfic es el resultado de ponernos los dos a escribirlo.
> 
> Esperamos que os guste mucho y que disfrutéis con la lectura.

¡Hola! Soy TK Takaishi. Hace cinco años, en verano de 1999, tuve la que pensé que sería la gran aventura de mi vida: salvar el mundo Digital y el mundo Real de una grave amenaza. Fue entonces cuando, en compañía de mi hermano Matt, acudimos a un campamento de verano el primero de agosto. Allí conocí no solo a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe y Kari, sino también a nuestros amigos: los Digimon, las criaturas que vivían en el mundo Digimon.  
Tuvimos muchas aventuras y muchos peligros que correr, aunque finalmente, con ayuda de nuestros compañeros Digimon, logramos derrotar al poder de la oscuridad y salvar ambos mundos. Pensamos que, desde entonces, ambos mundos habían sido separados. Pero este año…

*

*

*

—¡TK! ¡Es hora de ir a clase!

TK se encontraba poniéndose el uniforme escolar, mientras contemplaba su habitación. Aquel verano había sido bastante agitado. Su madre había encontrado un nuevo empleo por el cual se habían mudado durante las vacaciones de verano. Y, por supuesto, habían solicitado el traslado a un nuevo colegio de secundaria. Era extraño cambiarse de primer a segundo curso, pero así lo requería la situación.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó su madre, llamando a la puerta—. ¡Estás guapísimo! Lamento no poder acompañarte en tu primer día.  
—Estoy en secundaria, mamá. Si me acompañaras, mis compañeros no me tomarían en serio —le recordó TK con su dulce voz. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y abrió el cajón bajo el escritorio. Allí estaba. Su dispositivo digital.  
Pese a que no había dado señal en cinco años, se sentía extraño cuando lo dejaba abandonado por la casa. De modo que se lo echó al bolsillo.

—¿Vendrás directo a casa después de clase? —preguntó su madre.  
—Es posible. Si hago algunos amigos nuevos tal vez me quede con ellos —dijo TK—. ¿Tengo que traer algo a casa antes de volver?  
—No, ya iremos a comprar el fin de semana. Mucha suerte, hijo —dijo su madre y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

TK abandonó el apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Tocó el botón y aguardó a que llegara. Por suerte, iba hacia abajo, así que la puerta se abrió. Y, para su sorpresa, dentro coincidió con dos personas que tenían el mismo uniforme que su colegio.  
—¡Hola! —dijo, y les saludó—. Soy TK Takaishi. Encantado de conoceros.  
—Igualmente —dijo la chica. Llevaba el pelo de color morado y unas amplias gafas. Le devolvió la reverencia—. Me llamo Yolei Inoue. Y él es Cody Hida. Empieza este año en nuestro colegio.  
—Un placer conocerte —dijo Cody. A TK le sorprendió lo recto que parecía, pese a ser un año más joven que él.  
—No te he visto por nuestro colegio —dijo Yolei mientras bajaban—. ¿Empiezas este año?  
—Sí, nos hemos mudado hace poco —explicó TK—. Así que tú has estudiado ahí, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Yo acabo este año la secundaria. Tengo que prepararme para la entrada al instituto.

Un recuerdo nostálgico recorrió la mente de TK, con la imagen de un Joe Kido desesperado por la necesidad de estudiar para sacar buenas notas. Aunque Yolei no parecía que fuera alguien tan agobiada.  
De este modo los tres se encaminaron hacia el colegio. Yolei le fue poniendo un poco al día de todo lo que tenían allí. TK escuchó atentamente, le parecía una compañía agradable. Llegaron por fin al recinto, unos diez minutos antes de que tocase la campana. Y en ese momento TK lo vio.  
Por un momento, hubiera jurado que era Tai Yagami. El pelo castaño, aquel peinado en que cada mechón iba por su lado. ¿Y osaba llevar las gafas de piloto? Pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no era Tai. Era demasiado joven para ser Tai. Estaba hablando con dos chicos, dedujo que compañeros suyos, mientras entraban en el edificio.

*

*

*

—Buenos días, Davis —dijo Kari Yagami al ver a su compañero—. ¿Qué tal el verano?  
—¡Kari! —dijo este con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su amiga—. Ha estado muy bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?  
—Ha sido muy tranquilo. Nos fuimos unos días a la playa y el resto del tiempo hemos estado en la ciudad —contó ella—. ¿Te sientas este año a mi lado?  
—Si tú quieres —dijo Davis.

Intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón. Y deseó que no se le subieran los colores. Kari le gustaba. Mucho. Desde hacía años. Había conseguido ser amigo suyo y, desde entonces, se sentaban juntos en clase. Lo cual provocaba las risas de alguna de las amigas de Kari, pero a él no le importaba. Si no se había declarado a ella, era porque era la hermana de Tai Yagami. Su entrenador de fútbol, a quien le debía todo lo que había aprendido, y que era casi un hermano para él. No podía ser tan osado.

—Buenos días —dijo la profesora, y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento—. Este año tendremos un nuevo compañero con nosotros. Adelante.  
Y entró un chico de pelo rubio. A Davis no se le escapó que Kari levantó la mirada inmediatamente.

—Hola, me llamo TK Takaishi. Es un placer —dijo.  
—Veamos. Motomiya, ¿te importa si Takaishi se sienta con Yagami? —preguntó la profesora.  
—Claro que no —dijo este, aunque por dentro le remordían los celos. Se levantó y localizó un asiento libre una fila más atrás, así que se sentó y decidió observar.  
—Me he dejado la botella de agua. Vengo en seguida —dijo la profesora, y salió del aula.  
—¡TK! ¿En serio eres tú? —preguntó Kari. Davis escuchaba toda la conversación sin perderse detalle.  
—Sí… ¿Kari? ¿Kari Yagami? —preguntó él—. ¡No te había reconocido! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Años…  
—Mucho tiempo, sí. ¡Davis, ven! —llamó Kari—. Este es TK, un viejo amigo.  
—Un placer —dijo el aludido.  
—Igualmente —respondió Davis. Se moría de ganas de preguntar acerca de la relación de esos dos, pero no quería causar una escena innecesaria, o peor, quedar mal ante Kari, así que se obligó a sí mismo a morderse la lengua.  
—TK, ¿te parece que después de clase vayamos a tomar algo? —preguntó la castaña sonriendo contenta de haberse reencontrado con TK.  
—¡Me encantaría! —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. Si a Davis no le importa… —añadió. ¿Tal vez el chico fuera el novio de Kari?  
—¡Davis puede venir si quiere! —dijo Kari.  
Pero tuvieron que terminar la conversación, pues en ese momento regresaba la profesora. La charla fue sustituida por los aburridos contenidos del curso y tenían que empezar a tomar notas. A Davis el rato de espera se le hizo eterno. De vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaban Kari y TK, pero ambos parecían sumidos en atender a la profesora. Relajó un poco su celo. Seguro que, si Kari tuviera novio, se lo habría contado.

*

*

*

—¡Menudo aburrimiento! —protestó Davis. Era la hora del recreo, y se había sentado en un banco con Kari y TK. Ambos parecían estar flanqueando a la chica.  
—¡Pues todavía queda un buen rato! —dijo TK—. Aunque debo decir que esta profesora me gusta más que el que tuve el año pasado. Era bastante robótico cuando hablaba.  
—Porque aún no has conocido al profesor Tanaka —respondió Kari, en referencia al profesor de arte.

—¡Kaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kari? —preguntó Davis.

Su amiga se había puesto de pie, alarmada, como si alguien la hubiera llamado. Ella miraba hacia todas partes, pero no. Era imposible. Juraría haber escuchado una voz. Su voz. Le era tan familiar, a pesar de que hacía tantos años que no la oía.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó TK.  
—Sí… Perdón, juraría haber escuchado algo… Pensaréis que estoy loca —dijo Kari, con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
—Tranquila —dijo TK—. Deberíamos volver a entrar.  
—A la tortura… —comentó Davis. Pero se quedó unos pasos atrás, mirando a su amiga en todo momento. ¿Estaría bien? Sabía, porque Tai se lo había contado, que era de salud delicada, aunque no sabía bien qué le ocurría. ¿Alucinaciones? No importaba. Había prometido a Tai que la protegería y eso pensaba haber.

*

*

*

—Así que, si habéis entendido lo que es el complemento directo, ¿cuál es el complemento directo en esta oración? —preguntó el profesor Aizawa—. “Los novios han invitado a sus amigos”. ¿Takaishi?  
—¡Patamon! —respondió TK, y hubo una carcajada general.  
Davis se rió pero se contuvo rápido. Kari miraba preocupada al rubio. Parecía haberse distraído muy rápidamente. Era extraño, no tenía la apariencia de ser ese tipo de persona. Pero a saber. Tal vez… los dos se conocían por estar en terapia. La reacción de Kari, la respuesta de TK. ¿Podía ser alguna enfermedad mental?

—Yo juraría haber escuchado la voz de Gatomon —susurró Kari a TK. Estaban ya en el pasillo, las clases habían llegado a su fin por ese día—. ¿Crees que puede estar ocurriendo algo en el mundo Digimon?  
—Tendríamos que saberlo… vamos a llamar a Izzy y...  
—¡Ahí estáis? ¿Seguro que no os encontráis mal? —preguntó Davis, saliendo del aula—. La enfermería no está lejos...  
—Estamos bien —dijo Kari. Davis no entendió por qué hablaba en plural. Aumentaban sus sospechas.  
—¡Yagami!  
Una chica que Davis conocía de vista, pero que nunca había hablado con ella, apareció en ese momento, seguida de un alumno que debía ser de primero.  
—¡Hola, Yolei! —saludó TK.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kari.  
—Es algo extraño… ¿puedes venir conmigo? —pidió Yolei.  
Kari empezó a seguir a Yolei y Cody por el pasillo. TK y Davis se miraron y fueron detrás de ellos.

—Mira. Ha llegado un correo —dijo Yolei. Estaban en el Aula de Ordenadores—. Me he dado cuenta de que Izzy Izumi, un antiguo alumno, no borró su cuenta de correo de este ordenador. Y ha recibido un mensaje de Tai Yagami. ¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó mientras abría el programa de gestión de correo.  
—Sí —respondió ella, preocupada.  
Yolei finalmente consiguió abrir el programa. Efectivamente, era un correo de su hermano:  
“Por favor, venid a ayudarnos. ¡El mundo Digimon está en peligro! Tai.”  
—¡Tenemos que llamar a Izzy! —dijo Kari—. Pero no tengo teléfono…  
—Yo si tengo —le ofreció Yolei—. ¡Porras! ¡Me lo he dejado en clase! ¡Cody, acompáñame!  
—¡Vamos!  
—¿Pero tú conoces a Izzy? —preguntó TK, extrañado.  
—Claro, era el presidente del Club de Ordenadores hasta el año pasado —respondió ella—. ¡En seguida venimos!  
Y salió de allí a toda prisa seguida de Cody.  
—¿Qué es eso del mundo Digimon? —preguntó Davis, que no entendía a qué se referían.  
—No es asunto tuyo —respondió TK.  
—¡Oye! ¡Si le ha pasado algo a Tai yo quiero ayudar, ¿vale?!  
—Tranquilo, TK. A Davis le entrenaba mi hermano —explicó Kari, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro si podían confiar en Davis para ese asunto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría aportar?

Y si no se hubiera apartado de la pantalla en ese momento, uno de los cinco destellos que salieron de la pantalla la habría derribado. Un haz de luz se introdujo en su mochila, y un segundo se deslizó en el bolsillo de TK. A Davis le derribó el tercero, que le dio en el estómago. Los otros dos haces salieron por la puerta y se perdieron de vista.  
—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Davis. No le había dolido el impacto de la luz, sino el que había dado él contra la pared. Miró al punto donde le había golpeado. Una especie de aparato electrónico blanco y con la agarradera en color azul.  
—¡Un dispositivo digital! —exclamó Kari. TK también se fijó, sorprendido. ¿Acaso Davis era…?  
—¿Un disqué digiqué?

Por toda respuesta, Kari rebuscó en su mochila y sacó otro aparato. Era gris, sin colores, y ligeramente más pequeño que el suyo. TK sacó otro dispositivo, era idéntico al de Kari. Los dos se miraron, sin que Davis lo entendiera. ¿Sería posible que hubiera un nuevo Niño Elegido? Pero para saberlo, necesitaban…  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Davis.  
Todos miraron a la pantalla del ordenador. Había una ventana en color negro, con un mensaje en letras rojas: “Puerta Digital cerrada”. Kari se levantó y apuntó con su dispositivo a la pantalla del ordenador. Sin reacción. TK la imitó, pero tampoco cambió nada. Davis se levantó y, sintiéndose tonto, hizo lo mismo que ellos. En ese momento, el mensaje mutó a otro con letras verdes: “Puerta Digital abierta”.  
Y antes de poder reaccionar, los tres se vieron arrastrados al interior del ordenador.

*

*

*

Cuando Davis se dio cuenta, ya no estaban en el Aula de Ordenadores. Ni siquiera en el instituto. Y que le partiera un rayo si aquello era Japón. Parecía un entorno natural, pero había cosas que no eran tan naturales. Había trozos de hierba que se veían azules, así como hojas de algunos árboles. Y la naturaleza no daba esos colores.  
—¡Guau! ¡Davis, qué bien te queda! —dijo Kari.  
El chico se miró en ese momento. El uniforme de la secundaria había sido reemplazado por un atuendo “molón”. Una chaqueta azul con llamas, pantalón marrón corto, guantes de tono marrón y unas buenas botas. Kari también había cambiado de aspecto: llevaba una camiseta sin mangas en dos colores (blanca y rosa), un pantaloncito amarillo, unas botas rosas y cuantes a juego. Y TK llevaba una sudadera azul de mangas amarillas, un pantalón corto en azul grisáceo, los guantes eran de color blanco y un gorro del mismo tono le adornaba la cabeza.  
—Tú también —dijo refiriéndose a ella, y no a TK—, pero ¿dónde estamos?  
—En el mundo Digimon. Es una larga historia… —dijo Kari.  
En ese momento apareció un grupo delante de ellos. Y entre ellos estaba…  
—¡Tai! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijeron a la vez TK y Davis.  
—¡TK! ¡Kari! —exclamó este.— Davis… ¿cómo has llegado aquí?  
Pero este parecía paralizado. Los otros lo entendieron rápidamente. No debía ser muy natural para una persona ver de pronto a un dinosaurio naranja pequeñito, al lado de un escarabajo de color rojo, que también acompañaban un gato que andaba sobre dos pies y un hámster gigante con alas por orejas.

—Así que… ¿todos sois Digimon? —preguntó Davis. Gatomon había saltado a los brazos de Kari y se abrazaban con un indudable cariño, y Patamon se había acomodado en el gorro de TK.  
—Eso es —respondió Agumon—. Me suenas de algo…  
Y en ese momento, un recuerdo se dibujó en la mente de Davis. Una especie de fantasmas, y un vampiro que les amenazaba… claro que él era pequeño por aquel entonces y no lo recordaba bien.  
—Creo que empiezo a recordar —dijo Davis—. La cuestión es, ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
—Todo empezó hace cosa de un mes —dijo Gatomon, con voz melancólica.  
«Estábamos todos tranquilos. Pero de pronto, un día, amanecimos y una Torre Oscura reinaba en el cielo. Nos dimos cuenta para escapar justo a tiempo… Unos anillos de color negro taparon el cielo y empezaron a atrapar Digimon.  
»—¡Hola, mis esclavos! ¡Yo soy Digimon Emperador! —oímos decir. Miramos hacia arriba, y vimos a… ¡un humano! Volaba a lomos de un Airdramon—. ¡Todos vais a trabajar para mi! ¡Empezaremos mi Imperio de la Oscuridad!  
»Patamon, Piyomon y Patamon volaron hacia él, e intentaron derribar a Airdramon, pero lograron escapar por los pelos cuando ese Digimon Emperador les lanzó tres Aros Oscuros. Yo empecé a huir por el bosque, pero un Unimon me atacó… logré escapar, pero perdí mi Anillo Sagrado… desde entonces, mi “Golpe de Gato” apenas hace efecto contra los Digimon que han sido esclavizados…  
»También intentamos digievolucionar, pero no ha habido forma… Parece que el poder de la Oscuridad que emana de la Torre Oscura nos lo impide… Por no mencionar que tiene un dispositivo digital. Digimon Emperador. Pero nunca he visto algo igual. Era de color negro y redondeado…  
En ese momento Davis sacó su dispositivo, y Gatomon asintió.  
—Sí, era como ese. Creo que tiene el poder de impedir la evolución…  
—Yo recibí esta mañana la petición de ayuda —dijo Tai—. Hemos intentado que Agumon digievolucione pero no lo hemos conseguido. Si por lo menos pudiera convertirse en Greymon podríamos luchar.  
—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó TK.  
—He encontrado algo —dijo Tai—. Que nos podía ayudar. Pero no he podido traerlo porque pesa mucho.  
—¿Se trata de un arma? —preguntó Davis.  
—Algo así… será mejor que vayamos y te lo explicamos…

*

*

*

Estaban en una cueva. Kari observaba el objeto que descansaba sobre la piedra, se trataba de un objeto redondeado, con una especie de cuerno metálico sobresaliendo de la parte de arriba, pero lo que más atraía la atención de la elegida de la luz era el símbolo que estaba plasmado en el centro, se trataba del emblema del valor. Los colores de dicho objeto, amarillo, rojo y naranja, se entrelazaban dando la imagen de unas llamas apuntando hacia abajo.  
—Un Digihuevo… —comentó TK, observando el objeto—. Aunque nunca había visto ninguno así —pensó mientras echaba la vista atrás hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo—. ¿Por qué no lo levantas?  
Tai se encogió de hombros, flexionó las piernas, y tiró del objeto. Este permaneció inmóvil a pesar de los notables esfuerzos de Tai por levantarlo.  
—Ya lo probé antes, pero no ha habido forma… Agumon lo ha tocado también, pero parece que está incrustado en el suelo.  
—Déjame probar —dijo TK. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y tiró del Digihuevo, que seguía en la misma posición. No lo desplazó ni un milímetro—. Imposible. Pesa una tonelada —dijo. Se notó que estaba sudando.  
—A ver… —dijo Kari. Se oyó una explosión en la lejanía—. Se acercan. ¡Deprisa! —dijo mientras intentaba sacar el Digihuevo de donde estaba. Continuó inmóvil.  
—Davis, prueba tú —indicó Tai. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero había que intentarlo al menos.  
Davis se acercó. Flexionó las rodillas y lo asió con fuerza. A la de una, a la de dos…  
El Digihuevo se levantó con tal facilidad que cayó de espaldas.

—¿Estáis tontos? ¡Pero si no pesa nada! —protestó.  
Pero cualquier réplica quedó acallada por una luz que salió del espacio donde hasta ese momento había estado el Digihuevo. Y una criatura de color azul emergió del torrente de luz rojizo. El Digimon miró a los presentes y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría alrededor de Davis cuando vio en sus manos el Digihuevo. El adolescente se limitaba a observar al extraño Digimon, incapaz aún de articular palabras debido a la sorpresa, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer y/o decir en ese momento?  
Por suerte para él, el Digimon tomó la iniciativa y se detuvo delante de él. Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el chico.  
—¡Hola! —exclamó sonriendo radiante—. Me llamo V-mon, ¿y tú?  
Davis observó unos segundos la mano del Digimon antes de decidirse y estrecharla.  
—Encantado, yo soy Davis.  
—Así que Davis es… ¿un Niño Elegido? —preguntó Tai.  
Pero en ese momento la tierra tembló con fuerza y los elegidos miraron a su alrededor preocupados, no cabía duda de que su enemigo se estaba acercando y ahora mismo no tenían forma alguna de combatir contra él, su única alternativa era huir.

Kari echó a correr seguida de su hermano y de los dos Digimon, TK miró a Davis, quién seguía plantado en el mismo sitio, demasiado confuso como para entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—¡Davis, tenemos que salir de aquí! —le gritó al ver que del techo comenzaba a descender Monochromon-¡Deprisa!  
Los cuatro salieron corriendo justo a tiempo antes de que el Digimon con aspecto de dinosaurio lanzase su ataque y pudieron esquivarlo por los pelos tirándose al suelo.  
—Si tan sólo pudiera digievolucionar… —se lamentó Patamon en ese momento, deseaba poder luchar y proteger a TK, como solía hacer antaño.  
Sin dar tiempo al rubio a detenerle se lanzó sobre el otro Digimon, que no pudiera ser Angemon no era razón para rendirse.  
—¡Disparo de Aire! —gritó y lanzó su ataque sobre el Monochromon, este se limitó a pararlo con su cuerno sin apenas inmutarse y continuó avanzando hacia ellos sin detenerse.  
—¡Llama Bebé! —oyeron en ese momento y una bola de fuego se abrió paso e impactó contra una de las patas del Digimon, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que el ataque previo de Patamon.  
—Davis, tienes que gritar “digihuevo evolución” —dijo V-mon en ese momento observando los fútiles intentos de los otros tres compañeros Digimon—. Necesito que me prestes tu valor.  
—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el susodicho sin entender cómo se suponía que debía prestarle su valor.  
Gatomon daba puñetazos a las patas traseras del Monochromon, había intentado sujetarlo para frenar su avance, pero sólo había conseguido ser arrastrada varios metros, la fuerza de la que disponía antaño la había abandonado y ahora, aunque podía hacer algo de daño a otros Digimon de nivel Campeón, a juzgar por las muecas del Monochromon, seguía sin ser rival para él.  
—Sólo grítalo —insistió el Digimon azul apurado, si no hacían algo rápido iban a perder, pero mientras su compañero humano siguiera indeciso él no podía hacer nada.  
Davis tragó saliva nervioso mientras observaba a los tres Digimon de sus amigos intentar hacer frente al enemigo. Eso le hizo tomar una decisión, se retiró las gafas de aviador rotas de la cabeza y las arrojó al suelo.  
—¡Digihuevo evolución! —gritó.

*

*

*

Sentado en una silla en una sala oscura apenas iluminada por el tenue brillo de las pantallas que estaban frente a él un chico observaba la pelea con una sonrisa cruel. Se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que había esperado en un principio.

*

*

*

—¡V-mon armodigievoluciona en… Flamedramon, del valor ardiente!  
Davis se sorprendió. V-mon había brillado un momento y su figura había crecido. Parecía el mismo. Salvo que era mucho más alto y largo, y el digihuevo con el que había clamado al cielo aquella expresión tan tonta se había unido al cuerpo de su compañero.  
—Flamedramon… —repitió este.  
—¿Ha digievolucionado? —preguntó Tai, sin creerse lo que había visto. Nunca había visto a un Digimon fusionarse con un digihuevo. Y lo que era más, se suponía que nadie podía digievolucionar en ese momento.  
—¡Apartad! —bramó Flamedramon y corrió hacia Monochromon. Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon se echaron a un lado y el Digimon Dinosaurio contraatacó con su cuerno. Pero Flamedramon saltó y esquivó su ataque—. ¡Llamarada súbita! —gritó, lanzando varias bolas de fuego que salieron de sus manos, impactando directamente contra el cuerpo de Monochromon.

—¡Así se hace! —dijo Davis.  
—¡No, espera! —se alarmó Kari—. ¡Fíjate! —dijo, señalando hacia el torso de Monochromon—. ¡Tiene uno de esos Anillos Malignos!  
—¡Es verdad, ese Monochromon no es consciente de lo que hace! —añadió TK—. ¡No podéis acabar con él!  
—¡Es verdad! —dijo Davis, y se apartó corriendo cuando Monochromon fue arrastrado por el suelo por los golpes de su compañero—. ¡Flamedramon! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Acaba con el Anillo Maligno!  
—¡De acuerdo! —respondió este. Volvió a esquivar con un salto el ataque de su enemigo y apuntó hacia el objeto que lo controlaba—. ¡Llamarada súbita! —bramó desde el aire, pero Monochromon logró esquivarlo y contraatacó con su Ataque Volcánico, que consistía en bolas de fuego que arrojaba desde la boca.  
Flamedramon logró desviar todos los ataques de Monochromon, pero esto le costó que Monochromon le llevase por delante con su gran cuerno.  
—¡Flamedramon! —gritó Davis, angustiado.  
Pero aquel no era el final para su compañero. Justo a tiempo, se posó con los pies en el árbol, y se impulsó hacia adelante.  
—¡Esta vez no fallaré! —declaró—. ¡Cohete de fuego!

Todo su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, y su cabeza acertó justo en el Anillo Maligno. Se resquebrajó. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Agumon y los demás Digimon se prepararon para ayudar con un ataque combinado, pero finalmente, el artefacto se destruyó, convirtiéndose en polvo digital. En ese momento, Monochromon dejó el ataque.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con voz ronca.  
—¡Has sido controlado por Digimon Barón! —le explicó Davis.  
—Digimon Emperador —le corrigió Tai.  
—Eso.  
—Gracias… —dijo—. ¿Dónde están mis compañeros? —preguntó, confuso.  
—¿Compañeros? —preguntó TK.  
—Éramos un grupo… ¿no están por aquí?  
—Seguro que Digimon Emperador los tiene atrapados… He oído que en su base tiene jaulas y más jaulas con Digimon que ha capturado con sus Anillos Malignos —dijo Patamon.  
—¡Malnacido! —dijo TK.  
—Esperad, tenemos una forma de ayudar —dijo Tentomon—. Monochromon, ¿puedes acompañarnos a la Torre Oscura?

Con cierto temor, Monochromon se acercó con los Niños Elegidos y sus compañeros Digimon a la base de la Torre Oscura.  
—Yo he intentado destruirla, pero no ha habido forma —explicó—. Tal vez dos Digimon de nivel Campeón sean capaces…  
—¡Por tus compañeros, Monochromon! —dijo Flamedramon, y este asintió. Los dos tomaron posición—. ¡Cohete de fuego! —y volvió a envolverse en llamas mientras se abalanzaba a por la Torre.  
—¡Embestida! —gritó Monochromon, y corrió para romper la Torre con su cuerno.  
—¡Vamos, Digimon! —animó Agumon—. ¡Llama bebé!  
—¡Mini Trueno! —convocó Tentomon.  
—¡Disparo de Aire!  
Gatomon saltó a lomos de Monochromon y aprovechó el impulso.  
—¡Golpe de gato!  
Aquel ataque combinado fue lo bastante poderoso para tirar abajo la Torre Oscura. Y también para terminar de agotar a Flamedramon, que recuperó su forma original de V-mon. El digihuevo fue expulsado de su cuerpo, y se introdujo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Davis. Cuando este lo comprobó, tenía un aparato de color gris, con una pantalla. Un D-Terminal, según le explicó TK, con el cual se podía mensajear con ellos. Y dentro, como reposando, podía ver el digihuevo del valor.

*

*

*

—Así que la Digievolución Armor… qué interesante —reflexionó Digimon Emperador, desde su base. Allí había observado todo. Los intentos de Agumon y los demás por defenderse, la fútil llegada de Tai, y de pronto, otros tres niños habían llegado. Dedujo que V-mon se les había unido en la cueva, ya que dentro no tenía cámaras, pero con solo saber su ubicación, había podido enviar a Monochromon a por ellos. Y finalmente, el combate había sido interesante—. Creo que tendré que echar toda la carne en el asador si quiero ganar…  
—Oye, pero ¿si rompen la Torre Oscura no se rompían todos tus Anillos del Área? —preguntó una voz suave. Un Digimon con forma de gusano se acercaba a él.  
—Sí, Wormmon —respondió Digimon Emperador con fastidio—. Pero no importa. Llevo mucha ventaja sobre los Niños Elegidos. Pienso derrotarlos, y luego me haré con el control de todo el Mundo Digimon.  
Wormmon no dijo nada al respecto.

*

*

*

—Davis, lo tengo claro —dijo Tai.  
—¿Qué tienes claro, capitán? —preguntó este. Tai rió.  
—Ahora mismo ya no soy tu capitán. Por el contrario, parece que eres el único ahora mismo que puede ayudar aquí —continuó hablando—. Creo que te corresponde a ti liderar.  
—¡¿A… a mi?!  
—¡Enhorabuena, Davis! —dijo V-mon, ya recuperado del combate.  
—Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer?  
—Deberíais buscar otras Torres Oscuras… No hoy, claro. Ya atardece —comentó Tai, mirando hacia el cielo—. Pero es la única esperanza ahora mismo. Agumon y los demás te pueden echar una mano, pero no pueden digievolucionar.  
—¿Y voy a estar yo solo?  
—¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! —dijeron TK y Kari.  
—Estamos en la misma clase, cuando terminemos podemos volver aquí y continuar el trabajo —dijo Kari.  
—Pero, ¿y si los PCs del Aula de Ordenadores no abren la Puerta Digital? —preguntó TK.  
—Deja que esta noche hable con Izzy. Os mandará las indicaciones —dijo Tai—. Bueno, ¿volvemos a nuestro mundo? —preguntó.  
—¡Vamos!  
—Nosotros vigilaremos por aquí —dijo V-mon—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Davis!  
—¡Choca esos cinco, compañero!  
Y tras estrecharse la mano, apuntaron con sus dispositivos digitales a la Puerta Digital. Tai, Davis, TK y Kari atravesaron la dimensión y cayeron de bruces en el suelo del Aula.  
—¡Ya era hora!  
Los cuatro miraron a quien había hablado. Era Yolei. En su mano tenía un dispositivo digital idéntico al de Davis, pero en color rojo. Y a su lado, Cody tenía otro en color amarillo. Tai sonrió. Era posible que los nuevos Niños Elegidos tuvieran alguna oportunidad contra Digimon Emperador.


	2. Se abre la puerta digital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues aquí estamos por fin con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Antes de empezar hay una cosa que queremos decir, los personajes en la historia son ligeramente más mayores que en el anime, teniendo, Yolei 14 años, Davis, Kari, Ken y TK 13 años mientras que Cody tiene 12. Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 16, Izzy y Mimi, 15 y Joe 17 años.
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon 02 no nos pertenece.

Yolei miraba irritada a los recién llegados, ella también quería ir a ese tal Mundo Digital, pero, la puerta que habían usado para ir y volver había desaparecido. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse y aceptar que ese día no iba a poder ir al Mundo Digital. El sonido de la puerta de la sala de ordenadores abriéndose distrajo a todo el mundo en ese momento y uno de los profesores entró y les observó con cierto aire de reproche.

—Las clases acabaron hace ya más de media hora —indicó el adulto serio.

—Perdón —intervino Kari rápidamente- Habíamos quedado para discutir algunas cosas del festival de la semana que viene- la chica de la luz improvisó rápidamente esa excusa al acordarse de ese evento de su clase.

—¿De qué clase sois? —preguntó el profesor cruzando los brazos.

—Nosotros tres estamos en el segundo año de secundaria, en la clase A —respondió TK señalando a Davis y a Kari.

—Y nosotros estábamos ayudándoles —aprovechó Cody—, pero nos íbamos ya a casa.

*  
*  
*

Poco rato después Yolei fue con el resto a la salida del edificio y emprendió el camino a casa seguida por Cody.

—¿Cómo crees que será? —preguntó el más bajito en ese momento, y ante la mirada confusa que le dirigió su amiga, añadió—. El Mundo Digital, Davis y los demás no nos han contado gran cosa.

—¡Tiene que ser un sitio chulísimo! —dijo Yolei. Tal vez Cody fuera demasiado joven, pero ella había escuchado hablar de los Digimon. Más bien, los había visto en acción, unos años antes. Pero no iba a explicárselo—. ¡De mañana no puede pasar sin que vayamos!

—¿Y si no podemos ir? ¡Hoy ya nos han regañado por estar en el Aula de Ordenadores a deshora! —le recordó el pequeño.

—¡Pues nos apañaremos para que no nos vean!

Era ya de noche en la casa de los Motomiya. Davis se había metido en su dormitorio después de, una vez más, discutir con su hermana.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho la Kari de tu corazón?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Qué bonito es el amor juvenil!

—¡Habló la que se queda salivando cuando sale algo de Matt Ishida en los periódicos locales!

Jun le había dedicado una última palabra malsonante antes de encerrarse cada uno en su aposento. Con el pijama puesto, se tendió en la cama. Aquel día había sido de lo más raro. No era un inicio de curso normal. Pensó en V-mon, que en ese momento estaría solo en el Mundo Digital. Bueno, realmente no estaría solo. Suponía que estaría en compañía de Agumon y los demás.

Agumon… el compañero de Tai, su viejo capitán. ¿Cómo era que no sabía aquello? En su cabeza intentó recordar algo. Digimon… Digimon… El concepto le quería sonar, pero había mucha oscuridad en su cabeza sobre aquello. Como si hubiera sido un mal sueño. Qué cosa más rara, V-mon no le había transmitido nada así. Y cuando había digievolucionado, había sentido algo. Una conexión muy extraña. Pero le había gustado. Había sido una sensación agradable.

Y, para su suerte, Kari era también una Niña Elegida. Aunque al parecer, su compañera Digimon no había podido hacer gran cosa. "Creo que mañana Yolei y Cody podrían conocer a sus compañeros Digimon", había dicho su amiga "al igual que tú. Si tenéis el mismo dispositivo…". Pero Kari no tenía el mismo dispositivo. ¿Tal vez él tendría que salvar ese Mundo Digital mientras ella se quedaba atrás? Esa idea le sentaba como una patada en el estómago, si era posible le gustaría contar con ella para salvar el Mundo Digital.

—Mañana será otro día —se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos. "Digihuevo evolución", murmuró en sueños.

*  
*  
*

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir al Mundo Digital?

Yolei había omitido el "Buenos días" y el "¿Cómo estáis?". Se había reunido en la puerta del centro con TK, Cody, Kari y Davis. Y se la veía de los nervios por la situación. Movía las piernas, inquieta. Parecía que, en cualquier momento, los iba a arrastrar a todos al Aula de Informática para viajar al Mundo Digimon.

—Esta tarde iremos —dijo Kari—. No podemos saltarnos las clases. Especialmente tú —le recordó—. Además, vamos a ir con compañía.

—¿Compañía? —preguntó TK.

—Mi hermano se reunió ayer con Matt, Joe y los demás —narró la chica—. Les contó un poco lo que había ocurrido, me dijo. Y también me contó que hoy nos acompañarían Sora e Izzy…

—¡¿Izzy?! ¡¿El genio?! —exclamó Yolei.

—Pareces la presidenta de su club de fans —dijo Cody—. Me parece bien que nos acompañen…

—¿Estás bien, Cody? ¿Te has acordado de traer el dispositivo? —preguntó TK. Cody lo sacó ligeramente del bolsillo, permitiendo que solo el grupo pudiera verlo—. Perfecto.

—Pues eso. Quedamos después de clase en el Aula de Informática. Izzy se ocuparía de poder entrar y… —Kari fue interrumpida por la campana que daba el aviso de entrar en clase—. Lo dicho. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Hasta luego! —dijeron, y se separaron para ir cada uno a su aula correspondiente.

—Oye, Kari…

—Dime.

—¿Cómo conociste a Gatomon?

Davis le había hecho la pregunta. Ese día se habían sentado juntos. TK había propuesto que rotasen para sentarse unos con otros, y de momento la profesora no había puesto ningún impedimento.

—¿Me lo preguntas ahora? Te pondremos al día. Pero en el descanso…

—¡Señorita Yagami! ¿Tiene algo que aportar a la clase? —preguntó la profesora, claramente irritada.

—Perdone.

—El verano de hace seis años…

Davis había escuchado la historia, muy resumida, contada por TK y Kari. Especialmente el chico le había narrado, puesto que Kari se había unido un poco después a los demás. Nuevamente, un fantasma del pasado apareció en su mente. Un fantasma…

—¡Los fantasmas! —recordó—. Eran siervos de ese otro que parecía un vampiro…

—Eso es. Los Bakemon servían a Myotismon cuando intentaba conquistar este mundo —dijo TK.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no me acuerde casi de nada? Teníamos la misma edad…

—Eso es un poco más complejo —dijo Kari—, pero en gran parte, porque se dejó de dar cobertura en las noticias… cuando empezamos el curso siguiente, ni siquiera tú te acordabas de haberme visto en aquel sitio —le recordó.

—Creo que aún me falta recordar algunas cosas… —comentó Davis, pero en ese momento sonó el aviso para continuar las clases—. Vamos para adentro.

*  
*  
*

Al finalizar las clases, como habían acordado, se dirigieron al Aula de Ordenadores. Encontraron a Yolei esperando en la entrada cruzada de brazos y con clara expresión de irritación.

—¡Llegáis tarde! —les increpó nada más les vio aparecer.

Los otros rieron ante la actitud de la chica y entraron en la sala de ordenadores asegurándose de cerrar la puerta para evitar ser descubiertos.

Izzy estaba tecleando deprisa en uno de los ordenadores, y al oír la puerta cerrarse giró la cabeza y les vio.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí —comentó levantándose de la silla. Parecía preocupado, notó Kari enseguida—. He estado revisando el ordenador, pero no hay rastro de la puerta digital que se abrió aquí ayer.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó TK mientras que Yolei apretaba los dientes irritada ante esa situación, ¡es que sabía que debería haber insistido más el día anterior para ir!

Davis sacó su dispositivo digital cuando oyó que este empezaba a pitar. En la diminuta pantalla del dispositivo aparecía un punto de color verde y varios puntos azules, frunció el ceño confuso, TK viendo su expresión miró el dispositivo del chico por encima del hombro.

Andaban por las calles intentando localizar el punto que marcaban los dispositivos digitales de los tres nuevos niños elegidos. Kari miraba con cierto nerviosismo la zona por la que andaban, era la primera vez que estaba por esa parte de la ciudad y se sentía bastante inquieta. Sentía que la gente se les quedaba mirando de soslayo conforme pasaban por su lado.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —se oyó a sí misma preguntar cuando pasaron por delante de la entrada al Metro.

—No, ahora sólo hay que seguir adelante hasta la siguiente calle y girar a la derecha —dijo Cody sin despegar la vista de su dispositivo.

—Pues vamos, ¡que sois una panda de lentorros! —protestó Yolei que se había adelantado varios pasos y andaba dando zancadas.

Sora soltó una risita al ver la actitud de la chica del pelo violáceo, le traía muchos recuerdos ese comportamiento.

Observó con curiosidad a los tres nuevos Elegidos y apretó con fuerza su dispositivo, según le había contado Tai la noche anterior dependían de ellos para poder entrar al Mundo Digimon. Aunque no pudiera participar tanto como le hubiera gustado, la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a brindar todo el apoyo que le fuera posible a la nueva generación, y, a juzgar por la presencia de Kari y TK, no era la única que pensaba de esa forma.

—Aquí es —la voz de Izzy interrumpió en ese momento el hilo de pensamientos de la elegida del afecto. Se había detenido delante de un callejón.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó TK frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no veo nada.

—Sí, es aquí —confirmó Davis tras echar un vistazo a su dispositivo digital.

Entraron en el callejón y Yolei puso una mueca de desagrado al captar el desagradable olor que provenía de uno de los contenedores de basura que había al fondo del lugar.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó la chica mientras se tapaba la nariz en un intento de bloquear la pestilencia de la basura.

—Apuntad con vuestros dispositivos a esa pared —indicó Izzy tras consultar algo en su portátil. Davis fue el primero en hacerle caso. La pantalla del dispositivo del chico se iluminó y un rayo de luz verdosa salió e impactó contra la pared de ladrillos

Una especie de vórtice se empezó a formar ahí y antes de que Yolei y Cody pudieran procesar lo que estaban viendo, Davis fue tragado por ese vórtice y desapareció del callejón.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Cody bastante nervioso mirando a los más mayores del grupo esperando alguna explicación.

—La puerta al Mundo Digital ha sido abierta —explicó TK al mismo tiempo que Kari apuntaba con su dispositivo al portal y desaparecía de ahí al igual que había ocurrido con Davis segundos antes.

Sora se acercó a Yolei sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ser tú la siguiente? —la chica del pelo violáceo asintió e imitó lo que los otros dos elegidos habían hecho previamente.

*  
*  
*

Cody miraba asombrado el lugar dónde había aparecido. Estaban en una especie de bosque, pero el chico era incapaz de reconocer de qué tipo de árboles se trataba, nunca antes había visto algo así. Eran altos, y de algunas ramas colgaban frutas de aspecto extraño, tenían aspecto de manzanas, pero eran del mismo color que las naranjas.

Miró a Yolei y a Davis y se dio cuenta de que sus ropas habían cambiado. Yolei llevaba ahora botas marrones, pantalones rojos, una chaqueta marrón sin mangas sobre un jersey azul claro y un gorro de aviador.

El atiendo con el que él había aparecido era bastante simple; zapatillas marrones, pantalones morados, y una chaqueta de color crema cerrada a la altura del pecho.

La ropa de Izzy y de Sora seguía siendo la misma, ambos llevaban puesto aún el uniforme escolar.

—¿Así que este es el Mundo Digimon? —la voz de Yolei rompió el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, pero antes de que pudiera alguno responder se escuchó en la distancia una voz llamando a Sora.

Miraron en esa dirección y los ojos de Cody y Yolei se abrieron mucho al ver a un pájaro rosa claro, una especie de hámster volador, un insecto de color rosa oscuro, un gato blanco y una especie de ¿dinosaurio? azul acercarse a ellos corriendo.

Los dos se sintieron bastante fuera de lugar en ese momento mientras el resto recibía con alegría a esas criaturas recién llegadas. Pero el tiempo de tranquilidad fue efímero.

Una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna al mismo tiempo.

—Sois muy osados entrando de nuevo en mi jardín privado, pero esta vez me he tomado la libertad de prepararos un pequeño comité de bienvenida.

De entre los árboles salió una criatura cubierta totalmente de un pelaje blanco a excepción de las manos y los pies. Al verlo, Yolei no pudo evitar acordarse del Yeti. Un zumbido llenó el ambiente y en el cielo apareció una especie de mantis religiosa verde con alas y guadañas en las dos patas delanteras.

—¡Son Mojyamon y Snimon!—gritó Izzy enseguida.

—Es nuestro turno, V-mon —dijo Davis preparado para el inminente combate.

—No lo creo.

El suelo que pisaban los dos se abrió en ese momento y ambos, humano y Digimon se precipitaron por el agujero.

*  
*  
*

Yolei se abrazó a sí misma temblando, cuando había escuchado el día anterior al resto hablar del Mundo Digital se había imaginado un lugar divertido, sin ninguna clase de peligro. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Se sobresaltó al notar que tiraban de manera insistente de su brazo.

—¡No podemos quedarnos! —le dijo Sora seria—. Debemos irnos antes de que nos capturen a nosotros también. Vamos, deprisa.

—Pero Davis necesita ayuda… —protestó la muchacha al momento.

—Si nos atrapan no podremos ayudarle. Vámonos. ¡Ya!

Los compañeros Digimon de los Elegidos dieron su mayor esfuerzo para cubrir la retirada de sus amigos, pero contra dos Digimon de nivel Campeón no eran rivales y no tardaron en seguir a los humanos en su huida.

—Lo siento, Sora, si tan sólo pudiera digievolucionar… —se lamentó Piyomon cuando estuvieron lejos de sus enemigos.

—No es culpa tuya —murmuró la pelirroja dulcemente.

—Así que esos son Digimon, ¿no? —preguntó Cody mirando a la extraña criatura que sostenía en brazos TK.

Hicieron unas presentaciones rápidas, pero TK miraba con cierta preocupación a Kari, desde que habían huido dejando a Davis atrás la había notado distraída.

—Estoy seguro de que Davis está bien —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? No sabemos ni dónde está —respondió la Elegida de la Luz.

Pero en ese momento fueron alertados por dos pitidos. Los dispositivos de Yolei y Cody volvían a reaccionar. Algo no muy lejos de allí les estaba llamando.

—¡Vamos! —apremió Cody, más decidido de lo que quería aparentar. No sabía qué habría allí, pero si podía servir para ayudar al castaño, sería suficiente.

*  
*  
*

Davis abrió los ojos. Algo había pasado que le había hecho perder la consciencia. Había caído a un agujero sin fondo. Pero no podía haber muerto, o su idea del cielo era muy diferente a aquello. Se encontraba en una pared rocosa, atado con las manos en alto y los pies unidos. Giró la cabeza y atisbó a ver a su compañero, V-Mon, en la misma posición humillante que él. Le llamó, intentando que despertase.

—¡V-Mon! ¡V-Mon! —apremió. Y este abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

—¡Davis! —gimió este—. ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

—¡Que habéis osado cruzaros en mi camino! —bramó una voz que no tardaron mucho en reconocer. Del saliente montañoso de enfrente se abrió una puerta, como si de una cremallera se tratara, de la cual surgió Digimon Emperador, envuelto en ese halo de prepotencia que empezaba a resultar asqueroso para Davis.

—¡¿Tú quién te crees que eres?!

—¿Yo? ¡Soy el amo y señor de este mundo! ¡Me pertenece por derecho propio! —dijo Digimon Emperador—. ¡La pregunta es quién os pensáis vosotros que sois!

—¡Somos los Niños Elegidos! —gritó Davis—. ¡Y vamos a salvar este mundo!

—¿La escoria va a salvar este mundo? ¡No me hagas reír! —replicó Digimon Emperador, y no reprimió una carcajada—. ¡Tu inocencia me da pena!

—¡Davis! ¡Grita "Digihuevo evolución", deprisa! —le recordó V-Mon.

—¡Digihuevo evolución! —bramó el castaño al cielo pero no hubo ningún efecto. Y el Emperador volvió a reírse, provocando aún más rabia en el castaño.

*  
*  
*

Gatomon estaba pendiente de los alrededores, alerta por si alguno de los Digimon controlados por Digimon Emperador aparecía y se veían obligados a echar a correr, pero de momento no había visto u oído nada sospechoso.

Avanzaban casi a ciegas, buscando el punto que marcaban los dispositivos digitales de los dos nuevos Elegidos. Realmente era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron ante lo que parecía una pirámide maya, o así fue como llamó Yolei al extraño edificio que tenían delante, se detuvieron.

—Es aquí de donde provienen las señales — dijo Cody tras volver a mirar su aparato.

—Pues entremos— dijo TK avanzando con decisión a las escaleras y empezando la subida. Los demás no tardaron demasiado en seguir sus pasos.

Yolei se dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra, le dolían algo los pies al subir tantas escaleras y le provocaba cierta irritación ver a los demás tan tranquilos y sin pinta de encontrarse cansados, ¿acaso era ella la única fatigada? Haciendo un esfuerzo logró incorporarse, estaba decidida a mantener su orgullo lo más intacto posible, si los demás estaban bien, ella también.

Entraron en el edificio y al fondo, en un altar de piedra había colocados dos objetos. El que estaba a la derecha era ovalado y de color gris, con la parte inferior dentada, un corazón invertido en su centro formado por líneas curvas, y con dos aletas horizontales en los laterales a modo de alas, parecidas a la hoja de una espada mientras que el de la izquierda era un huevo color dorado con detalles en morado, dividido en varias secciones, como si llevara una armadura, y con un divertido pico en la punta superior.

  


—Esos son...el emblema del Afecto y el del Conocimiento— murmuró TK al reconocer los dibujos de los dos objetos.

Sora e Izzy se miraron y asintieron. Avanzaron hacia el altar y agarraron ambos objetos, tiraron de ellos en un intento de sacarlos, pero no fueron capaces de desplazarlos ni siquiera un milímetro.

La pelirroja se giró y miró a los demás. Sonrió un poco al mirar a Yolei —¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Yolei?

La chica del cabello largo violáceo se acercó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el objeto gris, para su sorpresa fue capaz de alzarlo con suma facilidad. Un torrente de luz roja emergió del agujero que había dejado el Digihuevo. Una figura comenzó a formarse en el interior de esta y un pájaro con plumas rojas en el cuerpo y blancas en la zona de la cabeza que llevaba una cinta negra en la frente y una pluma detrás emergió segundos después.

—Buenos días— saludó el ave Digimon— Mi nombre es Hawkmon. Encantada de conoceros— alargó una de sus alas hacia Yolei al ver que era ella quién sostenía su Digihuevo—¿y tú eres..?

—Me llamo Yolei —dijo ella y ambas, humana y Digimon, se estrecharon las manos.

Mientras ambos hablaban, Cody se acercó al otro Digihuevo y, al igual que su amiga, intentó levantarlo. De la luz morada que se generó al levantarlo, salió un Digimon amarillo cuadrúpedo con apariencia de armadillo.

El Digimon mamífero bostezó y se tapó la boca con una de sus patas delanteras— Ahh, que buena siesta me he echado.

Imitó a Hawkmon y se presentó a Cody, pero de una forma mucho más distendida.

—¿Sois nuestros compañeros?— preguntó el chico observando a los dos Digimon. Como respuesta ambos asintieron.

—Encantada de poder luchar a tu lado, Yolei— dijo Hawkmon.

—Sólo tenéis que gritar "Digihuevo Evolución"—añadió Armadillomon interrumpiendo al otro.

—¿Luchar?— murmuró la susodicha con un hilo de voz mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Davis-Yo no sé si voy a ser capaz…

Su compañera Digimon avanzó hacia ella y agarró con sus alas una de las manos de la joven- No estarás sola, yo lucharé a tu lado.

Yolei le miró dudosa. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Miró al resto, ¿acaso era ella la única que tenía miedo? ¿Serían capaces de rescatar a Davis de su enemigo? Multitud de preguntas bullían en su cabeza.

—Hawkmon tiene razón, no estás sola, Yolei— dijo Kari acercándose.

—¡Yolei! ¡No es momento de dudar! ¡Se han llevado a Davis, no podemos dejarle atrás! —gritó Cody.

—Pe... ¿Pero y si nos pasa algo?

—¡Él no nos daría de lado!

Yolei tuvo que asentar aquello. Cody apenas conocía a Davis. Y aún así, lo apostaba todo a que él les ayudaría en caso de necesitarlo. Miró a Hawkmon, que parecía preparada para la lucha.

—¡Digihuevo evolución! —gritaron Yolei y Cody al unísono. Una luz envolvió a sus compañeros, roja en el caso de Hawkmon y morada en el de Armadillomon.

—¡Hawkmon armodigievoluciona en...Halsemon, de las alas del amor!

—¡Armadillomon armodigievoluciona en...Digmon, del conocimiento profundo!

Halsemon era una criatura cuadrúpeda con plumas rojas que cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de las patas, que eran de color amarillo y tenían unas poderosas garras de color blanco en las delanteras y morado en las traseras. La cabeza estaba cubierta por un armazón de metal con dos trozos de metal con forma de alas a ambos extremos.

Digmon era un Digimon bípedo cubierto al completo por una coraza amarilla. Tenía líneas moradas que formaban dibujos en la zona de la espalda, cabeza y extremidades. De la cabeza brotaban dos antenas y tenía en la zona frontal un taladro en lugar de boca. Otros cuatro taladros, esta vez algo más pequeños sustituían sus manos.

*  
*  
*

—Veamos… Davis —dijo el Emperador—. ¿Ves esto que tengo aquí? —preguntó.

Por supuesto que lo reconoció. Era un Anillo Oscuro. Del mismo tipo que le habían quitado a Monochromon el día anterior en la batalla. Ese cachivache infernal que había esclavizado a un Digimon contra su voluntad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Quiero que te unas a mí —declaró—. Estoy tardando un poco más de lo planeado en conquistar el mundo. Y, si además de eso, tengo que lidiar con vosotros, voy a perder un tiempo precioso.

—¿Cómo quieres que me una a ti?

—¡Pelea contra tus amigos! —dijo Digimon Emperador—. ¡Necesito que les mantengas entretenidos, y no rompiendo mis Torres Oscuras! A cambio de eso, podrás conservar la libertad.

—¿La libertad? —preguntó Davis. Aquella conversación le ponía el vello de punta, pero jamás lo dejaría ver a un enemigo semejante.

—Si no aceptas por las buenas, tu pequeño V-Mon será presa de mi Anillo Oscuro. Y te aseguro que nada de lo que le voy a obligar a hacer te va a gustar verlo —dijo el Emperador, enseñando mucho los dientes en una sonrisa maníaca—. ¡Y vas a presenciar cada Digimon que sea derrotado! ¡Cada pueblo que arrasemos! ¡Cada lugar que quede dominado sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo!

—¡Jamás! —gritaron, al unísono, Elegido y compañero.

—Ya me lo temía —respondió secamente el Emperador. Había perdido el tono potente—. Debía intentarlo… Pero, por las buenas o por las malas, vais a trabajar para mí… —comentó, más para sí mismo, mientras sacaba otro Anillo Oscuro—. Me pregunto si esto también funcionará en tí —añadió, mirando directamente a Davis.

—Maldito…

—Adiós, Davis el Niño Elegido —clamó Digimon Emperador, y lanzó los Anillos en su dirección, como si de dos frisbees se tratara.

Davis y V-Mon cerraron los ojos, esperando lo peor.

—¡Davis! —gritó V-Mon, aterrado.

—¡V-Mon! —clamó el aludido. Todo estaba perdido.

—¡Sol rojo!

Dos rayos de luz roja impactaron contra los anillos negros, destruyéndolos al instante. Digimon Emperador frunció el ceño, notoriamente irritado ante la repentina interrupción.

Vieron aparecer a Yolei a lomos de Halsemon.

—¡Davis! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

La pared rocosa detrás de V-mon comenzó a resquebrajarse y apareció Digimon con Cody a su lado, quién se encargó de agarrar al Digimon azul y evitar que se precipitase al vacío. Davis se sintió bastante aliviado al comprobar que su compañero estaba a salvo e intentó fulminar a su enemigo con la mirada. Le iba a hacer pagar el haber intentado ponerle eso a V-mon.

Digimon Emperador, viendo que había perdido, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

—¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!— gritó Gatomon interponiéndose en su camino. El joven la observó sin mucho interés y se dispuso a agarrar su látigo para deshacerse de ese molesto Digimon.

Gatomon dio varios pasos hacia él, decidida a poner fin a la amenaza que suponía ese humano, pero antes de poder llegar hasta él, un Digimon verde, con aspecto de gusano se interpuso para protegerle y se lanzó contra ella, la felina, sin pensarlo demasiado, le propinó un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra el humano, a quién se le cayó de las manos el dispositivo digital de Davis. Segundos después se oyó un grito de Yolei anunciando que lo tenía.

Irritado, Digimon Emperador utilizó su látigo para arrojar a Gatomon por el acantilado y se marchó de ahí seguido del otro Digimon, no sin antes silbar y hacer aparecer a varios Digimon controlados por él.

*  
*  
*

Tentomon agarró a Gatomon enseguida. Había estado atento a su pequeño altercado y se había apresurado a volar hacia allí en cuanto se percató de las intenciones del humano.

—¿Estás bien, Gatomon?—preguntó el insecto.

—Sí— respondió ella con algo de sequedad. Sentía su orgullo herido al verse derrotada de esa forma por un humano.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana al suelo, Gatomon se soltó y aterrizó con elegancia en el suelo. Corrió hacia Kari y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla de los Digimon controlados.

Halsemon estaba luchando en el aire contra Snimon, y por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivar los ataques de ondas de energía que le lanzaba su enemigo.

Yolei se agarraba como podía. Hacía rato que el miedo había sido sustituido por la emoción de estar en el aire y sentir como el viento le revolvía el pelo.

—¡Halsemon, tienes que destruir ese anillo negro!

—¡Entendido!—dijo el Digimon y sus alas se iluminaron de rojo—¡Agárrate fuerte, Yolei!

Descendieron bruscamente mientras su ataque impactaba finalmente en el Anillo Oscuro y lo rompía, liberando a Snimon del control de Digimon Emperador.

Aterrizaron y la chica se bajó de su Digimon. Se acercó preocupada a Davis-¿Estás bien?

El chico se frotó algo las muñecas y asintió-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por el rescate-dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Davis!— gritó V-mon al ver que Mojyamon se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Entendido! ¡Digihuevo evolución!

—¡V-mon armodigievoluciona en...Flamedramon, del valor ardiente!

Flamedramon detuvo con facilidad los carámbanos de hielo que les lanzó el otro Digimon. Tiró contra su enemigo dos bolas de fuego y sonrió al oír el crujido del Anillo Oscuro al romperse.

—¡Bien hecho, Flamedramon!— le felicitó su compañero humano.

Viendo la derrota de su aliado, Drimogemon comenzó a utilizar el taladro que tenía en la zona de la nariz para escapar de ahí bajo tierra, pero, Digmon, viendo sus intenciones se apresuró a imitarlo y ambos Digimon desaparecieron bajo tierra.

Para cuando fue capaz de llegar a los túneles bajo tierra, Digmon ya estaba esperándolo preparado para atacar.

—¡Taladradora metal!— dijo el Digimon amarillo, y todos los taladros que tenía en su cuerpo salieron disparados, impactando contra su enemigo y destrozando el Anillo Oscuro en el acto.

*  
*  
*

Los siete humanos observaron a los tres Digimon contra los que habían luchado alejarse.

—Es imperdonable lo que ese tal Digimon Emperador está haciendo— dijo Cody serio. No le gustaba nada la gente que se aprovechaba de otros para conseguir sus objetivos.

—Creo que el Mundo Digital está en buenas manos—comentó Sora mirando con una sonrisa a los tres nuevos Elegidos.

—¿Qué dices, Sora?—la amonestó Biyomon al momento—No podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a ellos.

—Eso, no podemos dejarle todo a los novatos— la secundó Tentomon.

—Tenéis razón—concedió Sora—Nosotros también debemos aportar nuestro grano de arena.

*  
*  
*

El callejón se iluminó brevemente con un haz de luz y de ahí salieron los siete adolescentes deprisa.

Los Digimon de los nuevos Elegidos más Gatomon y Patamon les habían seguido esa vez al mundo humano, Biyomon y Tentomon habían decidido seguir en el Mundo Digital y habían asegurado que indagarían a ver si había más Digihuevos.

Yolei miró la hora y palideció, eran casi las 9 de la noche. Había anochecido ya y si no se daban prisa seguramente recibirían bronca de sus padres por estar en la calle hasta tan tarde. Se despidieron y cada uno fue corriendo dirección a su casa.

*  
*  
*

Yolei se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente agotada, había tenido que soportar una bronca de sus padres por no haberles ayudado esa tarde con la tienda y uno de sus hermanos se había visto obligado a cubrirla.

La chica giró la cabeza y observó a su compañera Digimon, se alegraba de tenerla ahí con ella.

—Poromon— la llamó suavemente. El Digimon le había dicho que ese era su nombre cuando se encontraba en la Etapa Bebé.

—¿Sí, Yolei?—preguntó ella algo adormilada, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Formamos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego.

—Viviremos más aventuras juntas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero Yolei, es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. Deberíamos dormirnos ya.

La chica miró la hora y sonrió un poco-Sí, tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Poromon-dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre la mesilla. Se metió entre las sábanas y apagó la luz.  


*  
*  
*

—Es imperdonable que alguien se dedique a esclavizar a otros seres vivos— dijo Cody mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama y se metía en la cama-¿no crees, Upamon?

—Coody...tengo sueñoooo— recibió como respuesta por parte de su Digimon.

El chico le miró callado y apagó la luz— Buenas noches, Upamon.

—¡Buenas noches, Cody!

*  
*  
*

Davis daba toques al balón, enviándolo hacia arriba una y otra vez. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho Digimon Emperador mientras lo había estado reteniendo en ese acantilado.

¿Unirme a él? Pero, ¡¿quién se ha creído que es?! Como si yo fuera a traicionar a mis amigos pensó el chico sumamente molesto. Recordó el momento en el que esos anillos casi fueron colocados en V-mon y en él. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar lo cerca que había estado su enemigo de salirse con la suya. Si no llega a aparecer Yolei, tanto V-mon como él… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró a su compañero Digimon.

DemiV-mon estaba devorando una chocolatina, pero al sentir la mirada del humano clavada en él, dejó a un lado el dulce, le devolvió la mirada y sonrió contento. Davis le devolvió la sonrisa al momento.

Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación interrumpieron el momento—¡Davis! ¿¡Quieres dejar ya de una vez de jugar con la pelota e irte a dormir ya!?

Davis suspiró y dejó la pelota de fútbol debajo de la mesa, al lado de su mochila. Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz.

*  
*  
*

Ken miraba molesto el monitor del ordenador. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese gusano a rechazar su oferta? Se iba a asegurar que lo lamentase profundamente. Debía analizar lo que sabía de esos molestos niños y usar cualquier cosa en su contra.

Sonrió tétricamente, pensaba ganar ese juego de cualquier forma. Recordó a la chica castaña, de todos los del grupo, ella había sido la que más se había preocupado por Davis. Una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente y su sonrisa cruel se ensanchó aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os parecen los cambios formulados? Vamos a intentar seguir mejorando aquellos aspectos de 02 que quedaron en el olvido.
> 
> Si tenéis algún comentario al respecto, nos encantará leerlo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Digihuevo evolución

Gatomon miraba en silencio por la ventana mientras Kari terminaba de arreglarse para ir a clase. Desde lo ocurrido en el enfrentamiento anterior contra Digimon Emperador un pensamiento asaltaba de manera constante la mente de la Digimon.  
Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la humana tocaba su hombro.  
—¿Estás bien, Gatomon? Llevo ya un rato llamándote y no respondías.  
—Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien —mintió con excesiva facilidad, pero no consiguió engañar a la chica.  
—Gatomon… —le reprochó Kari.  
—No es nada —insistió la gata y recibió a cambio otra mirada de reproche de su compañera—. Estaba recordando a Apocalymon.  
—¿A Apocalymon? —preguntó confusa Kari sin entender a dónde pretendía llegar su Digimon.  
—Recuerdo aquellas palabras que nos dijo cuando le conocimos. Lo del proceso de la digievolución —continuó Gatomon. Sin embargo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y Kari no recordaba todas las palabras de aquel monstruo—. Dijo que era la mezcla de todos los Digimon que habíamos apartado del proceso de la digievolución. Que algunos habían tenido que desaparecer para que nosotros continuásemos…  
Kari empezaba a recordar.  
—Y ahora resulta que yo no puedo digievolucionar. Ni tengo mi fuerza de antes —recordó. Inconscientemente, movió su cola, donde antaño lucía su Anillo Sagrado, que ahora estaba en paradero desconocido—. V-Mon, Hawkmon, y Armadillomon son útiles para luchar contra Digimon Emperador. Pero… ¡yo ni siquiera pude hacer mella a un Digimon de nivel Campeón! —sollozó.  
Y hubiera lagrimeado más de no ser porque los brazos de Kari la envolvieron. Percibió su delicado aroma, que tan reconfortante encontraba siempre.  
—No pienses en esas cosas —dijo con su suave voz—. No estás apartada del proceso de la digievolución. Es todo culpa de ese maldito Emperador y el poder de la Oscuridad. Pero, ¡vamos a darlo todo para derrotarlo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes! —aseguró.  
—Kari… —dijo el Digimon Gato con ojos brillantes—. Gracias.

*  
*  
*

Poco podía imaginarse Gatomon que no era el único Digimon que se encontraba melancólico. Patamon hubiera estado más feliz en otro contexto de haber regresado al mundo humano junto a su compañero TK. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la primera que pasaban juntos en muchos años, no era el compañero animado que el chico recordaba.  
—Patamon, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó TK. No era ningún idiota, y sabía leer el estado anímico de su compañero. Y lamentaba no poder saber más.  
—Me estaba acordando de la primera vez que nos conocimos —relató este—. Cuando empezamos a viajar por la Isla File… y todos los demás eran capaces de digievolucionar y yo no. Como ahora.  
—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No poder digievolucionar?  
TK era humano, y su comprensión de las implicaciones de la digievolución no eran tan profundos como podía tenerlos un Digimon. Este asintió.  
—Sí. No soy más que un estorbo. Los demás pueden pelear contra Digimon Emperador y destruir esas Torres de Oscuridad. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a un Digimon yo solo…  
—Estoy seguro de que eso cambiará. Eres más fuerte que antes.  
TK no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, parte del poder de sus compañeros se había sacrificado hacía años. Fue un viaje al Digimundo tan breve que apenas lo recordaba. Pero ahora que volvía el momento a su cabeza, se enfadó levemente. El sacrificio no había valido de mucho.  
—¡Pronto volveremos a pelear como antes! —aseguró el rubio.

*  
*  
*

Ken enredaba con el móvil mientras esperaba a que llegase el tren que debía coger para ir a su instituto. A su lado había un grupo de colegialas que hablaban y reían, el genio apretó los dientes bastante irritado por el molesto sonido. Intentó mantener su expresión neutral, a fin de esconder lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese mismo instante. 

Seguía molesto por haber perdido contra aquellos otros Elegidos, ¿cómo era posible que un genio como él hubiera sido derrotado por adolescentes tan insignificantes como esos?, ¿acaso no se habían dado cuenta aún del hecho de que eran inferiores a él?

Y luego estaba el asunto del líder de ese grupillo, Davis Motomiya, había rechazado su oferta de pasarse a su bando. Al recordar eso se sintió furioso, para una vez que decidía tener cierta compasión de uno de esos malditos insectos…

Dejó de maldecir al otro chico cuando vio que el tren llegaba por fin. Se subió y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró su reflejo en la ventana. Nada parecía delatar sus pensamientos comprobó con cierto orgullo. 

Saludó a varios compañeros de su clase que tomaban el mismo tren que él, pero no hizo amago alguno de acercarse a ellos. No le interesaba hacer amigos o siquiera relacionarse con personas de su edad, a menos claro que pudiera obtener algún beneficio a cambio. 

Reprimió un bostezo de aburrimiento, tener que fingir ser uno más y ocultar lo que en verdad sentía había resultado ser más complicado de lo que había esperado en un principio, pero le gustaba tener a su disposición el Mundo Digital, ahí no tenía la necesidad de ser algo que no era.

Las clases pasaban lentas, desde hacía un rato ya le picaba la zona de la nuca y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir las ganas de rascarse ahí, sabía que no aliviaría en absoluto esa sensación de picazón. Miró con irritación al profesor aprovechando que este estaba de espaldas, ¿hasta cuando pensaba estar hablando esa escoria mamarracha mal vestida? Encima lo que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra estaba mal, ¿ahora contrataban a asnos para dar clases? 

Levantó la mano y con educación le pidió al profesor ir al baño. Abandonó el aula deprisa y cuando estuvo en el baño se encerró en uno de los cubículos y por fin dejó que la máscara que utilizaba frente a todos se desvaneciera. Apretó los puños con rabia, ¿por qué tenía que verse en la obligación de respirar el mismo aire que esos...que esos malditos seres sin cerebro?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse, no iba a permitir que le sacasen de sus casillas, sabía de sobra que podía aguantar un par de horas más. En cuanto estuviera en casa se iría al Mundo Digital a poner en marcha su plan. Se vengaría de Davis Motomiya por haber sido tan osado de rechazar su oferta, se iba a asegurar personalmente de que lamentase no haber aceptado cuando tuvo la ocasión. 

La imagen mental de ese mentecato suplicando su compasión era algo que deseaba que se hiciera realidad. 

Con los ánimos por las nubes regresó a clase. El cuello había dejado de picarle ya. 

*  
*  
*

—¡Hola, Niños Elegidos! —saludó Yolei con su ímpetu característico. El haber sido capaces de salvar a Davis el día anterior le había inflado los ánimos. Y había pensado en reunirse todos en el Aula de Ordenadores, ya que tenían la garantía de que estaría vacía después de clases. Su cuartel general provisional, aunque la falta de puertas digitales lo hacían un poco inútil.  
—¡Hola, Yolei! —saludó Davis. Sólo Cody y él estaban en el lugar.  
—¿Qué estáis viendo? —preguntó la chica de pelo violeta, al ver que un video se reproducía en uno de los ordenadores  
—Un reportaje de esos sobre un niño prodigio —respondió Cody.  
—Me llamó la atención —dijo Davis. No quería expresar en voz alta que si se interesaba por la figura de ese tal “Ken Ichijouji” era porque sus padres se habían pasado la cena casi deseando tener un hijo tan aplicado como aquel muchacho. Miró hacia la pantalla nuevamente, con cierto desprecio hacia aquella celebridad.  
—”Y vamos a conectar en directo con el centro de estudios de Ken Ichijouji” —decía la voz de la presentadora. De fondo se veía la fachada de una escuela, donde varias cámaras y focos se habían montado para entrevistar a aquel muchacho—. “No olvidemos que el joven Ichijouji sacó la nota más alta en los exámenes de nivel del año pasado, superando en cinco los puntos máximos posibles. ¡Y ahí viene!”  
—¡Es guapísimo! —dijo Yolei con ojos brillantes al verle—. ¡Mirad, parece una estrella del rock!  
Davis y Cody se miraron. Ninguno de los dos había visto a una estrella del rock vestir de un modo tan sobrio. Parecía un “cerebrito”, muy alto y al que no les hubiera extrañado ver con un par de gafas.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijeron dos voces. TK y Kari acababan de llegar.  
—Hola, TK —saludó Patamon. Los Digimon salieron de su escondite. Se habían ocultado en los conductos de ventilación, pero se habían perdido y les había costado llegar al Aula.  
—Gatomon —saludó Kari, dejando que su Digimon aterrizase en sus brazos. Eso pareció reconfortar a Gatomon.  
—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Cody. Detectaba que los ánimos de los Digimon no estaban por las nubes en ese momento.  
—Podría preguntar lo mismo —dijo TK, señalándo a Yolei. Se había quedado embobada mirando la pantalla.  
—Ha salido un chico guapo que le gusta —explicó Davis. Quería preguntar algo más sobre el estado de sus compañeros, pero el salto que pegó Cody en la silla le interrumpió.  
—¡No me acordaba! Disculpad, pero tengo que ir a clase de kendo. Es ineludible —dijo, disculpándose con una reverencia.  
—No te preocupes. ¿Crees que te podrás unir luego a nosotros? —preguntó Kari.  
—Eso espero…  
—Oye, Cody, ¿dónde tienes las clases? —preguntó Davis.  
—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Porque creo que la puerta Digital está cerca —respondió el castaño, consultando su D-3.  
—¡Pues vamos todos! —dijo TK—. ¡Vamos, Yolei!  
Pero la chica parecía no querer moverse y tuvieron que tirar de ella para que empezara a caminar, mientras gritaba:  
—¡Ken, te encontraré, amor mío!

*  
*  
*

—Es aquí —dijo Cody cuando llegaron a la altura de la academia de kendo.  
—Perfecto. Y la puerta está un poco más abajo. ¡Nos vemos cuando termines! —dijo TK.  
Quería llegar rápido, en parte por evitar que sus Digimon se asfixiaran dentro de sus mochilas. Apretaron el paso y llegaron por fin donde apuntaban sus dispositivos.  
—Ah, qué bien —comentó Davis—. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?  
Era un locutorio. El cual estaba cerrado, por cese de negocio. Lo tenían complicado para poder acceder. ¿Por qué las puertas no aparecían en lugares más accesibles?  
—Vamos a dar un rodeo —propuso Kari.  
Llegaron a un callejón. Con cierto nerviosismo, se acercaron a una puerta. Podría ser la de acceso al locutorio, pero debería estar cerrada. Debería. Cuando giraron el picaporte, se abrió fácilmente.  
—¡Vamos! —dijo Yolei.  
—¡Esto es un allanamiento! —protestó Kari.  
—¿No tenemos que salvar el Mundo Digimon? —preguntó Yolei, en una réplica.  
A Davis más bien le parecía que la chica quería acabar temprano para ir a casa a ver la entrevista de Ken Ichijouji una y otra vez, pero no dijo nada.  
Para ser un local en cese de negocio, no se habían molestado en recogerlo. Todos los ordenadores del locutorio estaban en su sitio. Y una pantalla encendida. La invitación perfecta cuando el salvapantallas desapareció para dejar paso a un mensaje: Puerta Digital Abierta.  
—¡Adelante, Niños Elegidos! ¡En marcha!  


*  
*  
*

Los cuatro chicos miraban a su alrededor, esa vez habían aparecido delante de unas ruinas.

-Umm…¿dónde estamos exactamente?-preguntó Yolei bastante aturdida, mirando a Kari y a TK. Estos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. 

Davis clavó la mirada en la Torre Oscura que estaba en una ladera cercana. El solo verla ahí le hacía recordar la oferta de su enemigo y sentía que le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de V-mon. El Digimon se limitó a sonreírle, casi como si pudiera captar el rumbo que los pensamientos del humano iban tomando. 

—Está todo demasiado tranquilo —dijo con cierta inquietud TK. Se le erizaron los pelos del cuerpo al recordar situaciones en las que eso había sido el predecesor de una trampa tendida por alguno de sus enemigos. 

—¡Mirad! ¡Debe haber un Digihuevo cerca! —gritó Davis al ver que su dispositivo digital comenzaba a pitar y que en la pantalla aparecían dos señales nuevas. 

—¡Es verdad! —le secundó Yolei tras examinar el suyo-¡El mío también está reaccionando!

—¿Significará eso que hay otros Digimon como vosotros? —le preguntó Gatomon interesada a Hawkmon, pero este no pudo darle más respuesta que un encogimiento de hombros, realmente no lo sabía.  
—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Patamon mientras volaba y se posaba en el hombro derecho de TK. Por la mente del pequeño Digimon rondaba una teoría, ¿y si ese Digihuevo era para TK y de ahí salía otro Digimon? Patamon imaginaba una y otra vez cómo TK hacía armodigievolucionar a ese nuevo Digimon y como poco a poco este empezaba a tomar su lugar. Lo veía durmiendo al lado de TK, ocupando el lugar que antaño le había correspondido a él, pero sobre todo lo imaginaba luchando junto a su compañero. 

No era la primera vez que se temía que algo así ocurriera, la primera vez había sido por culpa de ese condenado sirviente de Myotismon, DemiDevimon, cuando ese Digimon con aspecto de murciélago había conseguido que ambos discutieran y que TK no quisiera verle.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo Davis—. La señal parece que viene de esa cueva. 

En un ladera cercana había un enorme boquete y dos símbolos podían verse justo encima de este.  
—¡TK! Esos son…  
—Nuestros emblemas —completó el rubio lo que la castaña estaba diciendo.  
Gatomon y Patamon intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras el grupo de humanos y Digimon entraban en el lugar. 

La cueva era bastante amplia, llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas por todos lados, pero lo que captó la atención de los recién llegados fueron los dos Digihuevos que reposaban sobre dos rocas. 

Avanzaron hacia allí y pudieron comprobar que se trataba efectivamente de los Digihuevos de la Luz y de la Esperanza. Los bolsillos de Kari y TK se iluminaron con una luz rosa y verde respectivamente y los dos adolescentes sacaron sus dos dispositivos digitales de ahí. 

  


Contemplaron con creciente confusión como estos cambiaban de aspecto hasta semejarse a los dispositivos de los nuevos Elegidos, salvo que tenían las agarraderas de color rosa el de Kari y verde el de TK.

Los dos se miraron extrañados, ¿quería decir eso que esos Digihuevos eran suyos? Davis pareció percatarse de su indecisión y se acercó a ellos-¿Por qué no intentáis levantarlos? 

—Pero…¿y si son para otros Elegidos? —murmuró Kari con la duda patente en su voz. 

Yolei, ignorando el ambiente, estaba intentando levantar el Digihuevo que tenía el emblema de la Esperanza, pero no estaba teniendo ningún resultado.

—¿Acaso no queréis luchar también? —preguntó Davis en ese momento serio mirando a ambos. 

Esa pregunta pareció hacer mella en TK, quien avanzó con decisión hasta el Digihuevo con su emblema. Colocó ambas manos en el objeto y tras intercambiar una mirada con su compañero digimon procedió a intentar levantarlo. Para su sorpresa, este cedió con suma facilidad y se desprendió de la roca. 

—Kari, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú también? —preguntó Gatomon agarrando a la chica de la mano y tirando de ella hacia dónde estaba el otro Digihuevo. La mirada del Digimon tenía un brillo extraño, que Kari no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. 

*  
*  
*

Muy lejos de allí, una figura observaba, tal como podía ver todo lo que ocurría en su reino. Si no le hubieran hecho aquella entrevista tan estúpida, habría llegado a tiempo de evitar que esa escoria se hubiera hecho con los dos Digihuevos. Pero no importaba mucho.  
—Ya que tanto os gusta jugar con mis juguetes, os voy a enviar algunos de mis preferidos —dijo el Emperador, más para sí mismo, mientras consultaba el inventario de Digimon que había conseguido esclavizar.  
—¿Vas a volver a atacarlos? —preguntó una voz tímida.  
—Cállate, Wormmon. Pienso ganar este juego —respondió el Emperador—. ¡Adelante, Tyrannomon! ¡Y tú también, Meramon!

*  
*  
*

Kari agarró el otro Digihuevo ante la expectante mirada de los presentes y, sin demasiadas esperanzas, tiró de él. No calculó bien la fuerza con la que lo hacía, así que cuando el Digihuevo de la Luz se desprendió de la roca, la chica dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que logró recuperar el equilibrio. 

—Son nuestros —murmuró la chica como si aún no se creyera lo que acababa de pasar.

En ese momento una bola de fuego se abrió paso por la cueva e impactó en una de las estalactitas cerca de dónde estaba Yolei. 

El grupo se sobresaltó y miraron asustados hacia la entrada. Afuera, un grupo de seis o siete Meramon les estaban esperando y bloqueaban la salida. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado Davis y Yolei hicieron armodigievolucionar a sus Digimon, tenían que alejar a los enemigos de la entrada cuanto antes. Dos nuevas bolas de fuego impactaron cerca de dónde se encontraban. 

Flamedramon miró a su alrededor, la única salida era la que bloqueaba el enemigo, podrían intentar abrir otra, pero les llevaría demasiado tiempo y sólo conseguirían cansarse. No había otra opción más que enfrentarse cara a cara a esos Digimon.

*  
*  
*

Ken observaba con diversión como los Meramon absorbían los ataques de fuego de Flamedramon y aumentaban de tamaño. Sin duda había sido una excelente idea por su parte el haber elegido esos Digimon en concreto. 

Controlaba la situación de la pelea desde el lomo de Airdramon, todo iba según sus planes, observó salir a los humanos y a los otros Digimon de la cueva y esbozó una cruel sonrisa. No iba a permitir que las tres armodigievoluciones auxiliaran a Flamedramon en el combate.

—¡Es vuestro turno, Tyrannomon!

Los Digimon con aspecto de dinosaurio obedecieron al momento y se unieron al ataque. 

*  
*  
*

Halsemon viró hacia la derecha para evitar ser golpeado por uno de los ataques de fuego de sus enemigos. Sin perder tiempo respondió con uno de sus ataques, pero no pareció hacer mella en los Digimon. 

La presencia de las armodigievoluciones de los digimon de TK y Kari era de ayuda, pero aún así no dejaban de estar en inferioridad númerica y era cuestión de tiempo que se quedasen sin energía. 

Un grito femenino le hizo mirar hacia dónde estaban los humanos, un Meramon se había acercado demasiado a ellos y amenazaba con golpearlos con uno de sus ataques. Desesperado miró a sus tres compañeros de batalla, a Flamedramon le rodeaban cuatro Meramon y no parecía que fuera capaz de vencerlos pronto, mientras que Nefertimon y Pegasusmon, los dos Digimon resultantes de la armodigievolución de Gatomon y Patamon, hacían frente a varios Tyrannomon. 

Intentó acercarse deprisa pero otros dos Tyrannomon se interpusieron al momento en su camino y el ave Digimon, en un intento de esquivarlos, se elevó en el aire. 

Observó con alivio que los humanos habían sido capaces de evitar el ataque, pero no era tan optimista, era cuestión de tiempo que perdieran esa batalla, pues al contrario que ellos, sus enemigos parecían no quedarse sin energía. 

*  
*  
*

Nefertimon se apartó de la trayectoria de las garras de su enemigo, el hacer frente a tantos al mismo tiempo dificultaba mucho el poder apuntar a los Anillos de Oscuridad. Intercambió una mirada con Pegasusmon. La armadura que cubría las patas delanteras de ambos se iluminó de color blanco y un fino lazo de luz los conectó.  
—¡Lazo de santuario! —gritaron ambos Digimon, pero cuando se disponían a atrapar con ese cordel de luz a los Tyrannomon, una bola de fuego impactó de lleno contra Pegasusmon y le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, provocando además que el ataque conjunto se desvaneciera. 

—¡Pegasusmon! —gritó TK angustiado por el bienestar de su compañero. Le vio ponerse en pie y remontar el vuelo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el daño no había sido tan grave. 

—¡Garra de diosa! —de la joya roja que estaba en el centro de la armadura que cubría las patas de Nefertimon salieron disparados proyectiles de color carmesí que impactaron contra sus enemigos. 

*  
*  
*

Digimon Emperador esbozó una sonrisa cruel cuando vio que Halsemon caía derribado por uno de sus esclavos, una luz dorada cubrió al Digimon de Yolei y cuando se desvaneció Hawkmon yacía en el suelo, temblando, completamente agotado. 

—Uno menos —la satisfacción era evidente en su voz.

*  
*  
*

Cody soltó un quejido de dolor al ser golpeado de nuevo con la espada de madera de su abuelo, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse desde que había llegado. 

—Cody —la llamada de atención de su abuelo no se hizo esperar—. Tienes otras cosas en la cabeza, ¿me equivoco? 

—No es nada importante —dijo el chico enseguida colocándose de nuevo en posición para continuar con su sesión. 

El anciano le miró pensativo y se dirigió al armario donde guardaban todo. Dejó ahí su espada y miró a su nieto-Si estás pensando en otras cosas no serás capaz de concentrarte en esto. Lo mejor es que dejemos todo por hoy. 

El castaño asintió enseguida y observó agradecido a su abuelo, tras coger su bolsa de deportes y despedirse de él salió corriendo. 

*  
*  
*

Apenas un cuarto de hora después se encontraba ya en el Mundo Digimon subido en Digmon mientras corrían al encuentro de sus amigos. 

Por suerte para ellos no estaban demasiado lejos pensó Cody, se sentía mal por haberles dejado tirados, pero que se suponía que iba a decirle a su abuelo, esto era algo que tenía que mantener en secreto, por mucho que odiase tener que mentir. 

El panorama con el que se encontró al llegar donde se encontraban sus amigos fue desolador. 

Yolei y Davis estaban rodeados, varios Digimon controlados por su enemigo les impedían toda huida posible y les iban forzando a retroceder hacia el acantilado que tenían a sus espaldas. 

La situación de Kari y TK no era más alentadora. Gatomon y Patamon yacían temblando en el suelo mientras Digimon Emperador se acercaba a ellos escoltado por un grupo de esclavos suyos. 

Cody apretó los dientes, ¿a quienes ayudaba? se preguntó muy agobiado, si dejaba a Davis y a Yolei a su suerte serían empujados por el acantilado, pero si no ayudaba a Kari y a TK…

Intercambió una mirada con su compañero Digimon, esperando recibir algún consejo, pero sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta por parte de Digmon. Un sudor frío comenzó a extenderse por sus dedos, ¿que debía hacer? Si no hacía algo pronto, sus amigos…

En cualquier caso, no podía estar sin hacer nada. Probablemente, aquel día la batalla estaba perdida. Pero no por ello no iba a participar. Se lo debía a sus amigos.

—¡Digmon! —alentó, mientras subía sobre la espalda de su compañero.  
—¡Estoy listo! —anunció este.  
—¡Vamos! —gritó, señalando hacia la dirección de Yolei y Davis.

Digimon Emperador sonrió con malicia. Justo como él esperaba.

—¡Taladradora metal! —gritó el Digimon Insecto hacia los Meramon que rodeaban a Davis y Yolei. Consiguió romper uno de los Anillos Malignos que les controlaban, pero era complicado tener buena puntería en aquel ataque a la desesperada.  
Dos de los Digimon enemigos se giraron y apuntaron hacia él. Pero Digmon clavó sus taladros en el suelo, levantando del mismo varias rocas que le sirvieron de escudo. Apenas un segundo para resguardarse y continuó su acometida.  
—¡Taladradora metal! —aulló, y su ataque fue esquivado por los Digimon enemigos, dejando un hueco lo bastante amplio como para que sus amigos pudieran huir.  
—¡Yolei, Davis, ahora! —apremió Cody.  
Aprovechando el hueco, Yolei y Davis, con sus compañeros Digimon en sus brazos, aprovecharon el espacio para apartarse del peligroso abismo.  
—¡Gracias, Cody! —dijo Yolei.  
—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó este.  
—¡Salvar a TK y Kari y volver a casa! —gritó Davis—. ¡Esto es demasiado para nosotros!

—¡De eso nada!

Una sombra alargada les alertó, pero no por ello pudieron hacer gran cosa.  
El Airdramon de Digimon Emperador se abalanzó al suelo, y los ataques de Digmon apenas lograron hacerle mella. No tardó en alzar el vuelo y alejarse entre las nubes. Parecía que no había hecho nada.  
Parecía.  
—¡Kari! —gritó TK, al percatarse de la ausencia de su compañera.  
—¡¿Dónde está Kari?! —bramó Davis.  
—¡Hasta la vista! —gritó Ken, mientras se carcajeaba en el aire.  
Se había hecho con una del grupo. De las que más peligro representaban, según los datos que manejaba. Un Digimon Sagrado. Aquella idea le revolvía el estómago. Algo haría con ella.  
Y por supuesto, el daño moral al grupo de Davis sería importante. Por fin lo entenderían. No podían ganar, y si lo intentaban, lo pagarían caro.

*  
*  
*

Los cuatro salieron del locutorio en el más absoluto silencio.  
Cody miró preocupado a sus amigos, se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, si tan sólo no hubiera llegado tarde habría sido capaz de hacer algo más. 

Davis pareció darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos-No ha sido culpa tuya-murmuró, aunque las palabras sonaron huecas y no lograron provocar el efecto deseado. 

TK se marchó deprisa, sin dignarse en despedirse de sus amigos, estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, se suponía que tenía que cuidar de Kari, y ese desgraciado de Digimon Emperador se la había llevado delante de sus narices. 

Yolei, en cambio, parecía completamente desanimada y andaba sin prestar atención a lo que Poromon le decía. 

Cada uno partió hacia su casa, la derrota seguía presente en sus mentes y todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su amiga. 

*  
*  
*

Patamon miraba preocupado a TK, desde que se habían separado del resto del grupo el rubio no había dejado de maldecir a Digimon Emperador por lo bajo y el Digimon no sabía qué decirle.

—TK, ¿a dónde vamos? —estaba seguro de que el bloque de pisos dónde TK vivía no estaba por ahí, es más, no recordaba haber estado en esa zona antes. 

—Tenemos que decirle a Tai lo que ha ocurrido —TK abrió su mochila y Patamon se metió dentro, agradeciendo que el chico dejase la cremallera algo abierta para que pudiera respirar. 

—¡TK! —oyeron en ese momento y un jadeante Davis se detuvo delante de ellos mientras hacía un esfuerzo considerable en recuperar el aliento—. ¿No me has oído? Llevo ya un buen rato yendo detrás de ti y llamándote. ¿Vas a casa de Tai, verdad? Voy contigo.  
El rubio asintió y prosiguió su camino, Davis le siguió enseguida. 

*  
*  
*

Tai observaba confuso a los dos adolescentes.  
—¿Kari no ha venido con vosotros? —preguntó al no ver a su hermana pequeña por ninguna parte. 

Davis y TK se miraron. No se atrevían a responder. Pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Tai lo entendiera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —les preguntó, mientras entornaba la puerta de la calle. No quería que su madre se enterase.

—Nos tendió una emboscada —murmuró Davis, sintiendo rabia al recordarlo—. No pudimos hacer nada. Le subestimamos.  
—Se ha hecho demasiado fuerte. La batalla… Kari y yo conseguimos nuestro Digihuevo, pero estábamos en inferioridad.

Tai cerró los ojos. Sentía el impulso de desahogarse con ellos dos, tirarlos al suelo con dos puñetazos. Pero no debía. Digimon Emperador se había llevado a Kari como se podría haber llevado a cualquier otro.  
Y entonces gritó.  
—¡Así que Kari se queda en casa de Yolei a dormir! —dijo, de modo que su madre pudiera oírle—. ¡Vale, pero mañana tendrá que volver después de clase! —y volvió a usar un tono muy bajo—. Mañana, después de clase, en el Aula de Ordenadores. Estaré allí. Tendremos que ir a salvarla. Voy a pensar en un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os parecen los cambios formulados? Vamos a intentar seguir mejorando aquellos aspectos de 02 que quedaron en el olvido.
> 
> Si tenéis algún comentario al respecto, nos encantará leerlo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Cisma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digimon 02 no nos pertenece

Davis miraba serio el techo de su habitación. Ignoraba que hora era, seguramente de madrugada, pero tampoco se iba a molestar en mirarlo. Por más que lo había intentado no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, su mente no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido horas antes. 

Se preguntaba si su amiga estaba bien y la incertidumbre de no saberlo se encargaba de mantenerle en vela, aunque DemiVeemon no parecía compartir ese estado, pues nada más acostarse había caído profundamente dormido.  
Envidiaba la despreocupación de su compañero Digimon en esos momentos, suspiró y a tientas cogió su D-terminal. Lo revisó, pero no había ningún mensaje nuevo. Se le había pasado por la cabeza enviar un mensaje al D-terminal de Kari, ofreciendo a Digimon Emperador intercambiarse por ella. Su Digimon, al conocer sus intenciones, le había arrancado de las manos el objeto y se había negado a devolverlo hasta que Davis prometió que no lo iba a hacer. 

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tai le había nombrado líder del grupo y él… él había metido la pata hasta el fondo y la castaña había pagado caro su exceso de confianza. Deberían haberse retirado cuando aún tuvieron la oportunidad. Les había fallado a todos. 

*  
*  
*

Yolei daba vueltas en la cama inquieta, no conseguía encontrar la postura adecuada para dormirse. 

La aguda voz de su compañero Digimon se oyó en ese momento:  
—Si sigues dando vueltas de esa forma no serás capaz de dormirte —la amonestó suavemente, la preocupación era evidente en su voz. 

—Poromon…¿crees que Kari estará bien? —ni bien la pregunta abandonó sus labios la chica de largos cabellos se sintió estúpida, ¿cómo iba a estar bien su amiga?

El Digimon abandonó el canastillo en el que estaba y voló hacia ella agitando sus diminutas alas rosadas.  
—Estoy segura de que Gatomon no permitirá que algo malo le pase a Kari.  
—P-Pero, ¿y si le han puesto un Anillo Maligno a Gatomon? —preguntó Yolei asustada ante esa posibilidad. Ella no sabía bien qué haría si algo así llegaba a sucederle a Hawkmon, la sola idea le provocaba náuseas, abrazó a su compañero con fuerza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza como buenamente pudo.

Poromon se sintió aliviado cuando vio que el sueño por fin ganaba la batalla y Yolei, por fin, se dormía.

*  
*  
*

En ese momento Kari abría los ojos y lo primero que notó fue la frialdad que irradiaba del lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor atontada, mientras iba recordando poco a poco lo que había sucedido. Sus manos se encontraban sujetas por grilletes a la pared impidiendo cualquier movimiento por su parte. Pero eso no fue lo que aterró a la castaña, por más que mirase a su alrededor, no veía a su Digimon por ningún lado. 

—Gatomon —llamó la chica. No hubo respuesta—. ¡Gatomon!

Pero a pesar de su insistente llamado, su compañero Digimon no parecía escucharla. Sin duda no estaba cerca. O a lo mejor la mantenían amordazada. O peor. Controlada para los planes de ese malnacido de Digimon Emperador.

Se concentró en sus bolsillos, pero notó que estaban vacíos. Ni su D-3 ni su D-Terminal estaban con ella. Obviamente, se habían asegurado de mantenerla cautiva.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que estaba allí. ¿Apenas unos minutos? ¿Tal vez días? No podía saberlo.

—¿Qué haría Tai en una situación así?

*  
*  
*

TK salió deprisa de su casa, sin molestarse en despedirse de su madre. Tenía la mente en otro sitio.

Patamon le seguía como podía, asegurándose de mantener su presencia oculta a los transeúntes que había por esa zona. El pequeño Digimon sabía de sobra que era mala idea ser visto, la gente de Japón ya habría sufrido bastante por culpa de otros Digimon.

Estaba preocupado por su compañero humano, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se culpaba del secuestro de Kari. Pero, ¿que se suponía que debía decirle? Sabía bien que en ese estado TK no era proclive a escuchar lo que los demás tenían que decirle.

El rubio era tan o más cabezota que su hermano para esas cosas, así que la única opción que le quedaba a Patamon era estar a su lado y vigilar que no hiciera nada demasiado estúpido o arriesgado. 

*  
*  
*

La profesora explicaba algo, Davis no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, su atención se la había llevado TK por completo, el rubio no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Al otro chico no se le había ocurrido remediar esa situación.  
La mirada del de ojos azules dejaba claro que no estaba de buen humor y Davis era lo suficientemente inteligente como para abstenerse de convertirse en el blanco de su ira. Para que luego le llamasen tonto algunos pensó con cierta irritación Davis.

-Takaishi-la voz de la profesora interrumpió las cavilaciones del líder de los Niños Elegidos- Venga un momento a la pizarra a resolver esta ecuación.  
El rubio levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y observó la operación matemática sin decir nada.  
Sal y resuélvela pensó Davis al ver que el otro no hacía amago de obedecer, Hazme el favor de no hablar más de la cuenta. Pero como de costumbre las cosas salieron al contrario de lo que deseaba el chico.  
—¡Takaishi! ¿No me ha oído? —preguntó la profesora—. Salga a la pizarra.  
Pero TK continuó sin moverse. “No me jodas, tío”, pensó Davis.  
—¡Takaishi! —gritó la profesora, ya de pésimo humor.  
—¡Qué quiere! —respondió este—. ¿No puede salir otro o qué?  
Un silencio se hizo en la sala. En los pocos días que llevaba TK en aquella clase, ninguno de sus compañeros le hubiera considerado capaz de hacer una contestación semejante a la profesora. Ni siquiera ella parecía esperarlo.  
—Cuando terminen las clases, viene a verme al aula 201, señor Takaishi. ¡Y ay de usted como se le ocurra no venir!  
“Eres idiota, TK”, pensó Davis con amargura. Maldición. Ahora eran uno menos para ir a rescatar a Kari. “Para importarte tanto, la has cagado”.

*  
*  
*

—¿Cuándo vienen los demás? —preguntó Taichi. Estaba, como había acordado con Davis y TK el día anterior, esperando en el Aula de Ordenadores. Pero la pregunta solo se la había hecho a Davis, sin pasar por el “Buenas tardes”. Y se debía a que el chico había aparecido solo, sin nadie que le acompañase.  
—Verás… El día ha sido un poco terrible. Han castigado a TK, así que no puede venir con nosotros —explicó el joven aprendiz—. Yolei tenía clases extraescolares hoy, y no puede venir. Y Cody estaba a punto de venir, pero han venido a buscarle en coche. Al parecer tiene que recuperar la clase de kendo que ayer dejó a medias.  
—Mierda —dijo Tai—. ¡Pero Kari está en peligro!  
—Lo sé. Por eso vamos a ir nosotros a salvarla —aseguró Davis.  
—¿Nosotros solos?  
—Sí.  
—¡Estás loco! ¡Ayer no pudisteis todos contra ese Digimon Emperador!  
—¡Hoy lo haremos mejor! —respondió Davis mientras DemiVeemon salía de su mochila.  
—¿Sólo vosotros dos? Es imposible… —dijo Tai.  
—Pero Kari está sola.  
“¿Tanto te importa lo que le pase a mi hermana?”, pensó Tai, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que al menos le necesitaría para poder hacer el rescate.  
—De acuerdo —dijo Tai, levantando las manos—. Lo primero que haremos será buscar a Agumon. Anoche le pedí que indagara, por si descubría algo.  
—Perfecto.  
“Agumon y Veemon. Mi compañero sin poder digievolucionar, y el suyo que necesita el Digihuevo del Valor porque no alcanza el nivel Campeón”, se dijo Tai para sus adentros, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y no quería dejar más tiempo a Kari a merced del Emperador. A saber lo que le estaba haciendo.

*  
*  
*

Tai, Davis y V-Mon llegaron al Mundo Digital. Estaban alerta. En teoría, aquel cuadrante no estaba dominado por la oscuridad de Digimon Emperador, pero no podían estar cien por cien seguros. A la más mínima señal de movimiento…  
—¡Vee-cabezazo! —gritó V-Mon apenas oyeron algo tras ellos, pero alguien lo esquivó de un salto.  
—¡Oye, que soy yo! —protestó una voz que conocían muy bien.  
—¡Agumon! —exclamó Tai.  
—¡Tai! —respondió este—. ¡Te estaba buscando! Te esperaba mucho antes. ¿Sólo vosotros habéis venido?  
—Los demás han tenido problemas —dijo Davis—. ¿Sabes dónde está Kari? —directo al grano, no tenían tiempo que perder. Llevaban casi veinticuatro horas alejados de ella.  
—He estado buscando. Están en el sector de al lado, una ciudad que está dentro de una cúpula. Por lo que he visto, solo lo habitan Digimon Robot —explicó Agumon.  
—¿Y tiene ahí encerrada a Kari? —preguntó Davis.  
—He visto una Torre Negra alzada allí. Pero he tenido que salir corriendo antes de que me vieran los soldados Guadromon.  
—Guadromon —dijo Taichi. Un recuerdo lejano vino a su mente. Identificó a los Digimon—. De acuerdo, vamos para allá. ¡Davis!  
—Dime, capitán.  
—… No hagas ninguna locura. Queremos salvarla, y no podremos hacerlo si nos pasa algo.  
—Lo sé. No te preocupes.  
“Lo siento, Tai, pero si tengo la ocasión de salvarla, lo haré. Mejor si te quedas atrás”, pensó el joven para sus adentros.

Ocultos detrás de un montículo de arena observaban serios a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada. 

—¿Cómo nos hacemos cargo de ellos?— preguntó Davis, poco deseoso de la perspectiva de que su Digimon gastase energía tan pronto. 

—Lo mejor sería un ataque rápido y certero— reflexionó Tai. Miró su dispositivo, si pudiera hacer digievolucionar a Agumon, tal vez pudiera deshacerse rápido de sus enemigos, aunque Greymon no era precisamente el más ágil. No estaba tampoco en condiciones de desperdiciar ese intento. 

Agumon sintió que la luz de la digievolución le envolvía y sonrió con nostalgia, hacía ya tres años que no notaba algo así y lo había echado mucho de menos. 

Davis observó impresionado a Greymon, era la primera vez que tenía el privilegio de ver como uno de los Digimon de los antiguos Elegidos digievolucionaba. Miró a V-mon y se preguntó cómo sería este si llegaba a experimentar algún día ese mismo proceso.  
La mirada de admiración que pudo ver en los ojos del Digimon azul le confirmó que los pensamientos de su compañero debían ser similares a los suyos. En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que algún día ellos también lo lograrían. 

Greymon disparó dos bolas de fuego que impactaron de lleno en el abdomen de los Digimon androide. Los dos humanos suspiraron aliviados cuando, gracias a los prismáticos de Tai, vieron que los ojos de los dos Guardromon dejaban de tener esa tonalidad rojiza y recuperaban su color verde característico. 

Tai salió corriendo hacia la puerta, no sabía si Digimon Emperador estaba cerca o no, pero era muy consciente de que cada segundo era vital. Lo había aprendido bien cuando Sora fue secuestrada por Datamon y encerrada en la base de Etemon. No pensaba repetir el error de esa vez.

—Davis, ¡no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Vamos!

El chico obedeció enseguida y los cuatro avanzaron corriendo hacia la puerta, que Greymon derribó de un coletazo, pero nada más entrar, una luz amarilla le envolvió y volvió a ser Agumon. 

—Lo siento, Tai...

—No pasa nada. No es culpa tuya.

*  
*  
*

Ken tecleaba frenético en su ordenador, a un lado estaba el D3 de Kari, lo había estado analizando, buscando alguna explicación acerca de las armodigievoluciones, quería descubrir por qué su dispositivo digital oscuro no era capaz de anular esa forma de digievolución. 

Según había podido observar, esos dispositivos también tenían la posibilidad de localizar la ubicación de los Digihuevos, algo que el dispositivo de Digimon Emperador no podía hacer, pero...si encontraba el programa que permitía esa función y conseguía replicarlo en el suyo tal vez pudiera estar varios pasos por delante de esa irritante y molesta escoria que eran los Niños Elegidos. 

Tomar el control de la ciudad de los Guardromon había sido un acierto, aunque había derrochado meses en su conquista, tenía ahora a su disposición toda clase de tecnología que le era la mar de útil para lo que pretendía en ese momento. 

—Con que se trataba de eso— murmuró satisfecho al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Wormmon le miraba preocupado desde una esquina-Ken, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó el insecto verde acercándose a su compañero. Como respuesta fue pateado y enviado contra la pared. Acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de trato por parte del humano, el Digimon Virus se incorporó y se apresuró a apartarse de su camino y permaneció en silencio.

Miró los distintos monitores que había en la sala, muchos de ellos mostraban las grabaciones que captaban las cámaras repartidas por toda la ciudad. 

—¡Ken!— gritó el Digimon al ver a los Elegidos fuera de la ciudad en uno de los monitores.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?!

—Pero, Ken....—protestó Wormmon— Los Niños Elegidos han llegado.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! — el chico observó los distintos monitores y no tardó en localizarles— Mierda, pensé que tendría más tiempo— una sonrisa cruel se abrió paso en sus facciones— pero esta vez estoy preparado. 

Con un simple comando ordenó a los Guardromon iniciar el ataque contra los intrusos, pronto, si todo salía como él quería, tendría nuevos prisioneros. La idea de volver a tener a Davis bajo su poder era especialmente atractiva, se podría vengar a gusto por fin. 

Pero antes, por supuesto, disfrutaría viendo como eran derrotados.

*  
*  
*

Kari se tensó cuando por la megafonía del lugar resonó la voz de su enemigo ordenando a los Digimon que se dirigieran al exterior para combatir contra los intrusos. 

Sus amigos habían acudido a rescatarla, pero no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, no quería estar siempre dependiendo de otros para salir de ese tipo de situaciones. 

El resonar de unos pesados pasos la distrajo, inquieta y conteniendo el aliento clavó la vista en la puerta y esperó. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando observó que quien entraba no era otro que Andromon. El Digimon clavó su mirada en ella y Kari se olvidó momentáneamente de respirar al ver que lo que había en el cuello de su amigo era un Anillo Oscuro. 

“No, no, por favor” pensó la Elegida de la Luz. Se incorporó deprisa y agarró con fuerza los barrotes, acercándose todo lo que podía-Andromon, por favor-murmuró esperando que el otro, de alguna forma la reconociera.

Este la ignoró por completo y se limitó a permanecer de pie, siguiendo las órdenes que, personalmente, le había dado su amo. 

—Lucha contra su control— Kari no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados en esas circunstancias, no podía permitir eso— Sé que puedes hacerlo. ¡Vamos!

*  
*  
*

Ken contemplaba en los monitores las imágenes que le reportaban las cámaras. En teoría, no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Por supuesto, ese malnacido de Davis había conseguido que su compañero hiciera eso de la “armodigievolución”, pero era solo uno contra decenas de Guardromon. Y los ataques de Agumon parecían estar mermados por el poder de sus Torres Negras. No tenían muchas posibilidades. O eso parecía.

Flamedramon había conseguido abrirse paso con Davis entre varios de los Guardromon, pero no por ello tenían mucho que hacer. Davis solo pensaba en dónde podía encontrar a Kari, pero tal vez sería más sencillo acabar primero con la Torre.

—¡Tenemos que intentar destruir eso! —gritó, señalando la Torre.  
—Por supuesto —dijo Flamedramon, y dio un salto—. ¡Llamarada súbita!

Pero varios Guadromon se interpusieron entre el ataque y el objetivo. Para alegría de Davis, al menos habían conseguido romper uno de los Anillos Malignos. Pero no era suficiente.

—¡Davis! —oyó que Tai le llamaba.  
—¡Dime!  
—¡Intentemos hacer un ataque en las dos direcciones! —propuso.  
—¡Vale! ¡Flamedramon!  
—¡Voy! ¡Llamarada súbita! —conjuró el Digimon, mientras Agumon también preparaba su ataque.  
—¡Llama Bebé! —gritó el dinosaurio.

Los ataques volaron hasta encontrarse, provocando una explosión. Esta generó un espacio por el cual Davis y Tai pudieron meterse y continuar buscando a Kari.

*  
*  
*

—Esto es el colmo. ¿Qué se ha creído esa escoria? —preguntó el Emperador en voz alta, muy enfadado con aquellos osados.  
—¡Ken! ¡Vienen hacia aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —dijo Wormmon.  
—Primero vamos a dar una orden a Andromon. Ya me he cansado de jugar con estos imbéciles —dijo, mientras programaba unos ataques en automático para los Guardromon. Cuando lo tuvo configurado, pasó al control de Andromon—. ¡Mata a la chica!

*  
*  
*

La orden penetró el cuerpo de Andromon, pero en ese momento no había ninguna conciencia en su interior. Solo tenía un comando. Una cosa que hacer. Su mano se tornó en una especie de taladro.

—¡Espada espiral! —dijo con voz inerte, destrozando los barrotes y haciendo que Kari saliera disparada contra la pared. La chica notó su espalda dolorida, y Andromon avanzó a por ella—. Matar a la chica. Matar a la chica.  
—¡No, Andromon! —gritó ella—. ¡Este no eres tú!  
—Matar a la chica —repitió Andromon. Ya estaba frente a ella, y tras sujetarla por los hombros, la levantó del suelo—. Matar a la chica.  
Kari vio que se abría la compuerta que Andromon tenía donde, en una persona humana, estarían situados los pectorales. Iba a morir y no podía evitarlo.  
—¡Andromon! —sollozó la chica.  
Una lágrima cayó sobre los ojos de Andromon.  
Una lágrima que despertó algo en su interior.  
Algo que estaba dormitando, pero de pronto llamaban de nuevo a la superficie.  
Andromon enfocó la imagen de nuevo. Esa imagen, le sonaba. Escaneó y buscó en su base de datos. Una humana. No, no era solo una humana. Era una Niña Elegida. Una de las personas que habían salvado el Mundo Digimon unos años antes. Y sintió que algo que no debería estar dentro de él se rompía.  
—Ka… Kari… —dijo Andromon, mientras recuperaba el control de su ser.  
—Andromon…  
—Me has… salvado —continuó, y suavemente dejó a la chica en el suelo—. Perdona por habértelo hecho pasar mal.  
En ese momento, sin que nadie lo tocara, el Anillo Negro que rodeaba el cuello de Andromon se destruyó por completo.

*  
*  
*

—¡Joder! —gritó Ken. No contaba con eso. ¿Cómo era posible? Él era perfecto, y todo lo que hacía era perfecto. ¿Cómo aquel estúpido trozo de chatarra andante se había liberado de su yugo? ¡El Anillo Negro ni siquiera había sufrido daños!  
Activó el audio de la sala. Iba a ordenar a ese puñado de circuitos que matase a Kari cuando le oyó hablar por los micrófonos.  
—Digimon Emperador me ha controlado y ha mancillado mi hogar. No puedo permitirlo. Discúlpame, pero voy a ir a por él.  
—¡Andromon! —dijo Kari, y salió de la celda tras él.  
—Pero primero, supongo que querrás ver a Gatomon. ¡Espada espiral! —gritó Andromon contra otra de las celdas, destrozando los barrotes y permitiendo a Kari entrar. Ken sabía que ahí estaba su compañera, pero en ese momento no le importaba. ¡Ese Digimon corría hacia su posición! ¡A matarle a él! Escoria… Pero en ese momento no tenía medios para enfrentarse, por lo que corrió a la ventana. Su fiel (controlado) Airdramon aguardaba.  
—¡Espera, Ken! —dijo Wormmon.  
—¡Me largo!  
Wormmon había intentado llevarse con él el D-3 y el D-Terminal de la chica, pero en ese momento Ken solo pensaba en la huída, de modo que lo dejó atrás para montar con Ken antes de que se fuera. En su fuero interno, se alegró de que Andromon se hubiera liberado. Pero por nada del mundo lo expresaría en voz alta, o Ken le castigaría con el látigo durante horas enteras.  
“Es un Digimon Perfecto. Es posible que el Anillo Oscuro no sea suficiente para Digimon de ese nivel”, pensó Ken mientras Airdramon se dirigía a lo alto de la cúpula. “Voy a tener que trabajar en eso”.

*  
*  
*

Kari salió del edificio deprisa. Miró a su alrededor buscando dónde estaba la Torre Oscura, por lo que le había contado minutos antes Andromon, era un suicidio pararse a luchar contra los Guardromon. Les superaban ampliamente en número y la mejor forma de ayudar a sus amigos era atacar y destruir lo que controlaba a todos. 

—¡Digihuevo evolución! —gritó con decisión. Esa vez sería ella quien los salvase. 

Andromon observó a ambas alzarse en el aire, se mantuvo alerta de los alrededores y cuando varios misiles se dirigieron hacia ellas, el Digimon androide se encargó de destruirlos con su Espada Espiral al momento, asegurando así que Kari y Nefertimon no corrieran peligro. 

Mantuvo eso durante un rato, hasta que la Torre que permitía a Digimon Emperador controlar la zona fue derribada gracias a los ataques de la armodigievolución de la compañera de Kari.

*  
*  
*

Davis sostenía preocupado a V-mon, el pobre Digimon había gastado toda su energía en el combate y se habían visto forzados a ocultarse. 

—Tai, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó el chico, esperando que el castaño tuviera alguna sugerencia.

La postura tensa del mencionado le preocupó.  
—Davis, te dije que era una locura, lo único que podemos hacer es pedir ayuda a través del D-terminal y esperar. No podemos hacer otra cosa. 

—Pero no sabemos cuándo podrían venir —protestó enseguida el otro. 

—¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?!

Tras esa exclamación se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Agumon y V-mon miraron preocupados a sus compañeros. No se miraban en absoluto. 

—Lo siento… no debería haberte gritado, Davis —se disculpó Tai un rato después. 

—No es nada —respondió al momento el susodicho. "No es la primera vez que me gritan por haber metido la pata" pensó, pero se cuidó mucho de no decir eso en voz alta. 

Agumon miró con cautela por la ventana, era imposible salir, aunque no les hubieran encontrado aún los Guardromon, se dedicaban a patrullar esa zona, era cuestión de tiempo que fueran descubiertos.  
No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que Digimon Emperador haría con ellos si llegaba a capturarles. La idea de hacer daño a sus amigos estando bajo el control de ese humano provocaba que al Digimon se le revolviera el estómago. 

Cuando vieron como los Anillos que controlaban a los Digimon androide caían al suelo todos al mismo tiempo se quedaron quietos, inseguros si debían o no abandonar su escondite. Tras unos minutos extremadamente agonizantes para los dos Elegidos y sus compañeros Digimon comprobaron con alivio que ninguno de los Guardromon se había movido de su posición. 

—Creo que podemos salir sin problema —dijo V-mon siendo el primero en atreverse a salir

*  
*  
*

Kari sobrevolaba la ciudad buscando a sus amigos, le extrañaba no haberse topado ya con Halsemon o con Pegasusmon. 

—¿Ves algo, Nefertimon? —preguntó preocupada la castaña. 

Su compañera negó con la cabeza.  
—Estoy segura de que estarán bien, ¿has mirado a ver si aparecen las señales de sus D3?

—...Cierto… —murmuró la humana, en su preocupación se le había olvidado revisarlo, pero al hacerlo frunció el ceño-Sólo recibo la señal del D3 de Davis.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el Digimon alado intentando ir más deprisa.

Siguió las indicaciones de su compañera humana y pronto Nefertimon se encontraba aterrizando frente a Tai y Davis. Kari se bajó de su lomo con facilidad y avanzó hacia su hermano dando zancadas. 

Tai la abrazó con fuerza.  
—Nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero…¿dónde están los demás?

Nada más formular esa pregunta se instaló en el ambiente un silencio incómodo y, para Kari, fue suficiente respuesta.  
—Habéis venido vosotros dos solos, ¿me equivoco?

Su hermano desvió la mirada y se rió con cierta incomodidad. 

—Sí, bueno. Los demás no han podido venir hoy. Davis y yo decidimos arriesgarnos. No podíamos dejarte más tiempo aquí.  
—Muchas gracias. Hermano. Davis —dijo la chica.  
Pero el castaño no estaba cómodo del todo. Había algo que no había llegado a contarles, y había llegado el momento.

—Kari, ¿recuerdas el día que Digimon Emperador me llevó a mi?  
—Sí.  
—Ese día, me… me dijo algo que no me gustó nada —dijo—. Cuando me tenía atado, me ofreció liberarme. A cambio de trabajar para él.

Tai y Kari intercambiaron enseguida una mirada fugaz al oír eso, no era la primera vez que algo así había ocurrido y ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar lo mucho que eso había llegado a desestabilizar al grupo en uno de los momentos más críticos. 

La chica miró preocupada a Davis, no dudaba por un segundo que la respuesta de Davis ante esa oferta había sido negarse, pero le preocupaba que eso le convirtiera en blanco de su enemigo. 

No podía olvidar que se encontraban en desventaja contra Digimon Emperador, la chica sabía que él conocía sus identidades, mientras que ellos no podían decir lo mismo de él. Tenía que hacer algo para proteger a su amigo, no iba a permitir que alguien tan despreciable tocase siquiera un pelo a cualquiera de ellos. 

Y si era ser líder lo que había hecho que su enemigo se fijase en Davis, Kari veía una única solución. Estaba dispuesta a asumir ella el liderazgo con tal de asegurarse de que Digimon Emperador dejase en paz a Davis. 

Avanzó hacia él y le quitó las gafas de su hermano de la cabeza y se las colocó ella. Los dos chicos y los tres Digimon la observaban sin salir de su asombro. Davis abrió mucho los ojos, completamente desprevenido ante lo que su amiga había hecho, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, el chico había echado a correr, seguido de cerca de su compañero Digimon. 

—¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de hacer? — Tai preocupado. 

—Es lo mejor —murmuró Kari seria. 

*  
*  
*

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad, y Davis regresaba a casa, alicaído. Su compañero Digimon, oculto en su mochila, no necesitaba verle para saber que algo estaba mal. Él lo sentía, y no le gustaba ver así a su compañero.

—Davis, ¿qué te ocurre? —susurró de modo que solo este pudiera oírle. Era molesto no saber si había gente fuera y poder asomarse.  
—Nada —escupió este.  
—No me mientas. Sé cómo eres. ¿Es por lo que ha pasado con Kari?

"Kari", pensó Davis. "Maldita sea. Vale que ese imbécil de Digimon Emperador me pidió que les traicionara, pero ¿tan poco me conoce como para pensar que voy a sucumbir?"  
Su corazón estaba herido. Kari siempre le había gustado. Pero no solo era que pensara que se trataba de una chica bonita y lista, que lo era. Era algo más, solía sentirse nervioso cuando estaba ella. Y era de las pocas personas que (al menos hasta ese día) no se habían echado sobre él cuando se equivocaba, ni se había reído de él.  
Y la aparición de TK le había puesto muy nervioso. Que alguien desconocido se acercase a ella con tal confianza le había mermado la seguridad. En el fondo, había pensado que aquel hubiera sido un buen año para pedirle ser novios. Ella era tan importante para él, y de pronto, se sentía traicionado por ella.  
Traicionado. Qué sensación más asquerosa. Además, se enfada conmigo cuando he sido el único al que le ha dado igual todo con tal de ir a salvarla. Aunque bueno. En realidad, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer. ¿En qué iba a ocupar mi tarde? ¿En pasarla con mi “familia”?, ironizó, apenado porque aún no hubiera empezado la temporada de fútbol y tener una excusa para no estar en casa.

—Sí, es por eso —reconoció—, pero no me apetece hablar del tema.

DemiVeemon respetó el deseo de su compañero. Confió en poder hablar más cómodamente en la tranquilidad de su casa. Davis, en cambio, pensaba que eso no podría ser.

Odio tener razón, pensó cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y su hermana, Jun, le esperaba con expresión de enfado y los brazos en jarras. Mierda. La cena.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó. Malo. No gritaba. Todavía. Eso era que apenas estaba calentando.  
—Con mis amigos —respondió Davis. Sintió que se le amargaba la lengua diciendo la palabra “amigos”. En ese momento más bien los consideraba una panda de traidores.  
—¿Amigos? Sí, claro —ironizó Jun—. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?  
—El día que mamá y papá cenan fuera —dijo Davis. "Y que afortunadamente me dejarán en paz por un día."  
—¿¡Y no te dije que trajeras la cena para poderla preparar cuando llegaras?! —saltó la pelirroja.  
—Se me olvidó.  
—”Se me olvidó”. Cómo no. ¿Qué estabas? ¿Tonteando con esa castaña que pasa de tu culo?

Esto debe ser lo más parecido a que me rajen desde el corazón hasta la tripa, pensó. Aguanta, Davis.

—No. Estaba con Tai —dijo. Fue fácil, al fin y al cabo no era mentira. Aunque en ese momento tampoco le apetecía pensar en su entrenador.  
—Ah, sí, con ese. ¡Pues nada, si el señorito ha quedado con Tai nos quedamos sin cenar!

En ese momento se oyó en la calle el sonido de una moto aparcando. Una conocida marca de pizzas se veía en la caja que portaba.

—Menos mal que sé que no puedo confiar en tí o nos moriríamos de hambre.  
—Toda para ti —dijo este.

Pasó por el pasillo, y procuró golpear con su hombro el de su hermana al pasar, pero ella era más rápida y le esquivó. Se encerró en su cuarto, y dejó la mochila en el suelo con cuidado. Luego, echó el pestillo, y para asegurarse, bloqueó la puerta con una silla atravesada, encajada en el pomo.

DemiVeemon sacó la cabeza de la mochila justo a tiempo para ver a Davis golpear la puerta del armario con rabia. Salió de un salto, y pudo evitar que la copa que coronaba el mueble cayera en la cabeza de su compañero.  
Pero incluso sin aquello, el día había sido demoledor para el Niño Elegido. Se derrumbó de rodillas frente al mueble y empezó a llorar.  
"Solo. Como siempre. Estoy solo", pensó.  
Pero en ese momento DemiVeemon, sin decir nada, subió sobre sus rodillas, y se pudo abrazar a él.  
"Lo único que tengo", se dijo, intentando consolarse mientras dejaba que su corazón expulsara las lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os parecen los cambios formulados? Vamos a seguir intentando mejorar aquellos aspectos de 02 que quedaron en el olvido. Si tenéis algún comentario al respecto nos encantará leerlo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os parecen los cambios formulados? Vamos a intentar seguir mejorando aquellos aspectos de 02 que quedaron en el olvido. Si tenéis algún comentario al respecto, nos encantará leerlo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
